Dragon Ball ZGX
by KRicci93
Summary: Bardock awakens on an unknown planet, finding himself to be alive and well. He runs into another Saiyan on the planet who explains that the natives of the planet have been taking care of himself and Bardock, and that a small handfull of Saiyans besides Raditz, Nappa and Prince Vegeta have survived the attack on Vegeta. He also learns that he's been in a coma for thirty years...
1. Awakening

**Dragon Ball ZGX**

**Rated T: Blood, Cursing, Suggestive themes.**

**Description: Bardock awakens on an unknown planet, finding himself to be alive and well. He runs into another Saiyan on the planet who explains that the natives of the planet have been taking care of himself and Bardock, and that a small handfull of Saiyans besides Raditz, Nappa and Prince Vegeta, the Saiyans Frieza had kept for himself, have managed to survive Frieza's attack on Planet Vegeta. He also learns that he's been in a coma for thirty years. How will this affect things, will yet another alteration take place in this timeline? Another change to further throw things off course?**

**Act 1: Planet Trade Organizaton Saga**

**Chapter 1: Awakening**

**Introduction: We begin our journey in age 737. After his team is wiped out by Dodoria and his men, Bardock faces Frieza in an attempt to prevent the tyrant from destroying Planet Vegeta and the entire Saiyan race while his son, Kakarot, flies away from Planet Vegeta in a Saiyan space pod...**

"Frieza! How could you? After all we did for you!" Bardock floated in the atmosphere of Planet Vegeta after plowing through many of Frieza's men. His armor was wrecked and blood streams flowed down his face, arms, chest and legs. The tyrant simply sat in his hoverchair staring with a scowl at the low class Saiyan. Zarbon and Dodoria stood on either side of him laughing at Bardock.

"Fool." Frieza said. "You were the race I elected to handle the easier jobs, yet your whole race has improved greatly. And with this improvement, you're also becoming radical, uncontrollable."

"What?" Bardock shouted. "Any other person would have rewarded us, treated us better! Are you afraid that the Saiyans will over throw you?" Bardock held his left arm with his right. The man was lucky to be alive after taking such a brutal beating by Dodoria and his men.

"Frieza is simply making a wise business decision." Zarbon said with a smirk.

Dodoria laughed and added to the exchange. "You should have died on Planet Meat, this way you wouldn't have to suffer the wrath of Frieza and watch the destruction of your own race. It's a shame."

"Shut up fat ass!" Bardock yelled.

"Bardock, let me explain something to you." Frieza spoke, raising the pointer finger of his right hand in the air. "I am the almighty Lord Frieza. I fear no one, not even a pathetic low-class Saiyan like you." Bardock frowned heavily and released his arm, turning his right palm outward. "See, this is the kind if behavior I do not like, rebellion. King Vegeta already figured that out."

"King Vegeta?.." Bardock's frown faded for a moment, than returned even deeper. "What have you done to King Vegeta!?"

"Let's just say..." Frieza paused and chuckled. "He's taking a permanent nap." A small orange ki sphere formed over Frieza's finger.

"After everything we did for you, all those people we murdered..." Bardock's anger swelled. "And now you're going to kill us all in cold blood. Coward!" Bardock shouted. Ki generated in his open palm and a blue sphere formed, growing just slightly larger than his hand. "You've taken my son Raditz, you've taken Nappa, and even Prince Vegeta. And now you've killed King Vegeta..."

Frieza simply smiled, the orange sphere grew and he raised his arm up over his head to let it grow. "Let me put it bluntly, I used you monkeys. It was rather entertaining." He said with a more aggressive tone.

"This is for everyone we killed under the name of Frieza..." Bardock looked down at his charging attack, and then back up at Frieza. "Eat it!" He cocked his arm back and then launched the attack. Frieza began to laugh loudly, his attack grew even larger and Bardock's blast was absorbed by it. "What, this can't be..."

"Goodbye Saiyans!" With the point of his finger aimed at the planet, the large Supernova moved in the direction of Bardock, his own men, and Planet Vegeta itself.

Bardock was frozen in fear. He didn't have enough time to get out-of-the-way anyway. It was over, his fate had been decided. The blast consumed him and all of Frieza's soldiers that floated in the atmosphere with Bardock. He screamed in agony as the Supernova burned him and destroyed the rest of his armor. Then, with the power that Toolo the Kanassan gave him, his son Kakarot's life flashed before his eyes. He knew then that Frieza would meet his end at the hands of a Super Saiyan after all. "My son... lives on..." The Supernova struck Planet Vegeta, sinking into its crust and heading straight for the core.

Rivers of lava appeared all around the planet, looking like a bunch of lit cracks from the distance. Then, Planet Vegeta along with its two moons, blew up. Nothing remained of the planet except for debris from it and it's moons.

**xXxXxXx**

Bardock found himself staring out at a vast blue ocean. "Where am I? Is this the after life?" He asked himself. He looked to his left and right, apparently he was on an island. There were trees he'd only seen on other planets. Palm trees, not native to Planet Vegeta. "The sky, the water... It almost looks like Planet Kanassa." He stared out at the ocean again and scratched his head, then looked over himself and noticed that his armor wasn't damaged anymore.

"I've got to be dead... But this isn't right." He looked up to the sky. "I should be in Hell, this is far too peaceful and beautiful to be Hell." He then jumped up and down a few times, going higher than he normally would. "The gravity is a lot lower here than on Planet Vegeta." Noise was heard from behind him, but it was muffled. All that could be made out as that it was the sound of voices.

Bardock turned around to see a pink colored building. No windows, just a wall that stood out from the main structure. "Interesting, I've never seen anything like it before... It's made of... wood... and it's pink." Bardock shook his head, wondering where he possibly could be. Again, he heard the muffled yelling.

He ran toward the left side of the building until he got to the edge of it. He saw a group of Saiyan like figures and hopped back behind the wall. He peered around it to see who was there and was shocked. _Raditz... My eldest son? What's he doing here?_ Raditz stood facing the building with his arms crossed. Then he peered even closer to his own self. There was a small stoop with a roof over it right before the door of the building. There stood an old man in a green tee-shirt, sandals and a wooden cane.

Then he noticed a woman with short blue hair, a white jacket and white short shorts. She also wore flip-flops. She was crouched down with her arms around a small boy. Then he noticed a short bald man with orange clothes. _They look sort of like Saiyans... But they're not... And..._ Then his eyes shot open. _Kakarot... Oh my god..._ Then he pressed his back against the wall of the house for a moment. "I'm not dead... But what happened... Kakarot should only be a baby... And Raditz... a young boy... unless..." Then he heard a few loud noises.

Bardock peered back around the building and saw Kakarot down on his hands and knees, and Raditz had a hold of the small boy by his shirt collar. _Sons... Why are you fighting? And the kid..._ Bardock noticed the Saiyan tail. _That must be Kakarot's boy. But... Oh, what the hell is going on?_ Bardock watched as Raditz began to speak.

"Kakarot, if you ever want to see your son alive again..." Said Raditz, shaking the young boy. "Then you must kill one hundred Earthlings. Otherwise, I'm going to kill him, and then I'm going to kill you!" Raditz then flew away, leaving Kakarot and the Earthlings around him behind.

_Interesting... Kakarot doesn't have his tail anymore..._ Bardock shook his head again. _Have I somehow been brought to the future?_

"Goku, are you okay pal?" Krillin asked as he got down to help his friend.

"Yeah... I'm okay Krillin. I just can't believe what Raditz said." Goku replied, slowly getting up with the help of Krillin. "Gohan and I are not Saiyans... We're Earthlings..."

_What?_ Bardock asked himself in thought. _Oh... what is going on? Either he's just bluffing to fool these... Earthlings... Or..._

"I'd hate to break it to you Goku," Said the old man Master Roshi. "But that fella might be right about you."

"What are you talking about Roshi?" Bulma snapped. "I've known Goku since he was a kid, how could you possibly know if that freak alien is telling the truth?"

"Because..." Roshi sighed and placed his free hand behind his back. "I know more about this man than you realize Bulma. Goku," He addressed, "Your Grandpa Gohan found an alien space pod in the woods, and when he opened it, he found you inside. For a while, you were an angry child, very ill-tempered. Then one day, you fell and hit your head. From that moment forward, you were a happy go-lucky child. Just like how you are today."

Goku looked at Master Roshi and scratched his head. "How... That can't be right..."

_He lost his memory..._ Bardock sighed. _Well, I know I'm stronger than all of these Earthlings, might as well make my presence known._ Bardock stepped out and approached the group. He looked at Kakarot. "The old man is right. And this should be proof enough. I'm your father." He stood there for a moment and got no response. They didn't pay him any mind, like he wasn't even there. They continued their conversation.

"What the hell?" Bardock said. Then he reached out to touch his son and his hand went right through him. Bardock fell forward but caught himself before he dropped to the ground. "I... I'm a ghost? So I am dead..." Bardock then went from being on an island to being surrounded by endless darkness and stars. "Great... now what's going on..."

The scenery changed again, this time he found himself on a planet that appeared to be on the verge of destruction. The trees were all similar, thin with the branches and leaves all at the tops shaped like a ball. The sky was a deep maroon color, very cloudy, and any grass and other plants were dying. It didn't help that there was lava all over the place. Lightning shot across the sky, struck the ground and the water.

"This planet... is this...?" He looked to both sides and then out to the ocean. "No... not Earth... This is some place else..." He watched an explosion occur on a land formation some ways across the water. "Must be a fight, I better check it out." Bardock then took off toward the other land form. As he flew he noticed a large hole in the center of the water body, a huge crater. Some streams of water flowed down into the hole, then lightning bolts shot out from inside of it. Bardock barely avoided the bolts. _Phew, that was close._ He peered into the hole and saw the lava building up.

"The core is unstable, this planet is falling apart." Bardock then returned to his course to the land form where he saw the explosion. He landed on a cliff and looked down. There, he saw a white body with a purple dome on its head, as well as it's shoulders and the same color plating on its forearms and shins. However, the body was cut in half at the waist, the tail attached to the bottom half of the body. Plus, its left arm had been cut off just above the elbow. "Is that... Frieza?"

He could hear the voice begging for mercy. Indeed it was Frieza, then Bardock looked ahead of him to see who he could have been talking too. That's when he saw his son once again, but he was different. His hair was blonde and standing upright. His eyebrows matched his hair, and his eyes were an emerald green color. "Kakarot..." Bardock mumbled. He looked off into the sky and saw that the sky itself was green in some areas. _That must be the natural color of the sky here. This isn't Earth._

"Please..." Said the dying Frieza, lying on the ground with his face in the dirt. "Help me... Please save me..."

Goku turned and started to walk away from him and Bardock watched with interest. "Is this how the almighty Frieza met his end?" He asked himself. Goku continued to walk further away and Frieza continued to beg. _It's a beautiful thing to hear Frieza beg for mercy at the hands of a Saiyan._

Goku stopped and clenched his fists. Frieza continued to beg for his life, to not be left on the planet to perish. Then Goku snapped, turned the upper half of his body toward Frieza, pointed at him and began to yell. "Why should I show you mercy? How many people have you killed after they begged for mercy just as you're doing now? You're nothing but a heartless coward, a monster with no conscious!" Goku turned away once more and took a deep breath. Frieza once again begged him for his help. Goku then turned back and launched a small ki ball at Frieza, which surrounded him.

_What was that about?_ Bardock watched as Frieza slowly hovered to an upright position, still missing an arm and his lower half. _Kakarot why? You're too soft._

"I gave you some of my energy, Frieza." Frieza watched Goku with wide eyes, shocked that he actually helped him. "You'll have plenty of time to think about your defeat."

Frieza then began to laugh. "What now, are you actually going to attempt an escape? This planet is on its last minute." Goku simply glanced back at him without saying a word. "Your ship is too far away, and mine's been wrecked. You'll be lucky if you get it to even start." Goku turned to his side and looked at Frieza in the eyes. Frieza approached him. "Think about this, Saiyan. I've won this battle."

"How do you figure? You have one arm and no legs." Goku retorted.

"Because when this planet goes boom, you'll die." Frieza closed his eyes and chuckled. "But I... I can survive in the void of space, so I can easily escape this planet. And you... you'll just fly around this dying rock searching for a working ship, and when you run out of time... boom!"

"Where there's a will, there's a way." Goku replied.

Bardock slid down the hillside and landed not too far away from Frieza and Goku. He walked up to the both of them, neither of them responded to his presence. "As I suspected, I must be a ghost..."

"Face it Super Saiyan, you're going to die and I will not! Hahaha!" Frieza started to lose his composure. "You gonna cry now Goku? Is the Legendary Super Saiyan afraid of getting incinerated along with this piece of trash?"

"So this is how you're gonna be." Goku replied. "I just saved your life, and all you can do is mock me and taunt me." Goku shook his head and turned his back on Frieza. "Face it, you lost to a 'monkey.'" He said mocking Frieza. "Right? Your biggest fear came to light, and a Super Saiyan emerged to defeat you. Deal with it, live in silence and never terrorize again. Goodbye Frieza." With that, Goku took to the sky to find a way off of Namek.

"You really let him live Kakarot?" Bardock asked as if his son would answer. Frieza became emotionally unstable, angry that Goku simply took off even with all of his nasty remarks to the Saiyan. _At least he's accepted his heritage by now. I wonder what caused that. Maybe the fact that he's a Super Saiyan now? Maybe something else._ Bardock became distracted with his own thoughts, but they were soon broken when a light flashed before his eyes. He looked up to see Frieza with his tact arm pointed at the sky with a purple beam extending from it, headed straight for Goku. Bardock looked up to see his son completely oblivious to Frieza's beam.

"Kakarot! Look out!" Bardock yelled. He realized that Goku couldn't hear him. "Dammit, my vision didn't go any further than this... Does my son... die?"

As he watched, Goku turned around at the last second much to Bardock's delight. Then Goku quickly charged up his ki. "Frieza... you fool!" He shouted, sending a blast to counter Frieza's. It quickly destroyed Frieza's beam and consumed the tyrant, seemingly destroying him upon impact. Bardock took off away from the ground. Once the light faded, the island that they'd stood upon was replaced by an in-water crater, and sea continuously poured into it.

"So that's how it ends. My son..." He now hovered close to his son, but then Goku took off in search for an escape from Namek. As quick as a flash, Bardock found himself in the atmosphere of Namek. "What the hell is this? How'd I get here." He watched the Armageddon unfold before his eyes. Namek was on the breaking point, and unsure of whether or not Kakarot escaped, the once beautiful green planet exploded.

He closed his eyes for a moment, and upon opening them he found that yet another change had taken place. He was in a vast desert, the sky was blue with white clouds. "Great what now?" He walked around a bit, finding that he was on a high cliff. "Must be back on that Earth planet."

Bardock continued to walk until he found the edge of the cliff. As he looked down, he noticed a large space ship that was identical to Frieza's. "Frieza? Is he alive or is this someone else?" He scanned the surrounding area and noticed a squadron of men all wearing Planet Trade Organization uniforms and armor, carrying assigned equipment including scouters. Then came the shocker when he laid his eyes upon a large body similar to Frieza's first form, and then Frieza himself. However his body was somewhat different. He was covered with mechanical components, his legs were restored, his missing arm and his tail. Plus there were some plates and mechanical replacements on his head.

Bardock was stricken with fear, his eyes bulged. _So Kakarot failed to kill him. Frieza is indeed invincible. But this is worse, he's a cyborg now. What else could go wrong?_ Then he noticed someone land near the group. His lavender hair hung half way down his face all the way around his head and was cut below. He wore a blue denim jacket, black pants, yellow boots and carried a sword on his back. _Who is that? An Earthling stepping up to oppose Freiza?_ Bardock couldn't make out what they were saying to each other. He watched as one of Frieza's men shot multiple blasts at the boy, who deflected each one of them with ease.

_The kid's got skill._ Then in the blink of an eye, the young man disposed of all of Frieza's men with his sword. He could see that Frieza was impressed, but also angry. Then after a few more moments of conversation, a flash of blinding light filled the canyon, and a moment later, the young man's hair was spiky and golden blond and a golden ki aura formed around his body. Bardock was shocked._ What the hell? Another Super Saiyan? I thought the only Saiyans that survived Planet Vegeta's destruction were Raditz, Nappa, Prince Vegeta and Kakarot. Did I miss something?_

Frieza attempted to blast the young Super Saiyan to death, and failed on all occasions. His temper raged out of control, and he took to the sky. Bardock watched him with caution. Then, Frieza raised his arm in the air, pointer finger extended, and quickly generated the large orange sphere known as the Supernova. Bardock then got nightmarish flashbacks to Planet Vegeta's destrcution. _Oh no, another race is going to perish at the hands of Frieza._

Frieza launched the large attack in the Super Saiyan's direction. Bardock was terrified, knowing the power of that attack first hand. The ball sunk into the crust about half way, but then stopped and began to move back out of the crust. Frieza had landed on his space ship with the other guy but turned to see what was going on. He shot a small ki blast at the ball causing it to explode. While the planet remained in tact, it looked like the Super Saiyan had been destroyed. Then Bardock looked to his right and there he was with both hands aimed down toward Frieza. _Of course, he can't see me either._

"Hey Frieza!" The Super Saiyan called out, getting the tyrants attention. He launched an attack at him, and Frieza jumped out of the way. The boy drew his sword and leaped off the cliff with the sword pointed up. Frieza looked up to see him, but by that time it was too late, and the Saiyan sliced him in half. Then,he sliced him into little chunks and vaporized him with a large energy blast. After that, he placed his sword back in its holder and landed next to the larger one.

_Well, Frieza fell to a Super Saiyan after all._ Bardock thought, grinning widely. He continued to watch as the young boy handed his sword to the large alien. _So that must be Frieza's father, King Cold himself._ The massive alien attacked the Super Saiyan with his own sword, but the Saiyan caught it and blasted a hole through him. Then King Cold was soon vaporized just as Frieza was, and then he proceeded to destroy Frieza's ship.

_Well now, hopefully that's the end of Frieza's terrible reign over the Universe._ Bardock smiled but soon was surrounded by endless darkness. "Great, what the hell's going on now?" He looked down and saw that his body began fading away, starting with his legs. "If I wasn't dead before I'm definitely going to die this time!" Then, Bardock's entire body faded into the darkness...

**xXxXxXx**

Bardock's eyes shot open and he sat up quickly. Sweat droplets formed on his face, he was breathing heavily. "Ugh, where am I?" He looked around himself and found that he was lying on a full size bed underneath white blankets and sheets. The room he was in was less technological than anything he'd seen on Planet Vegeta, but it was decent. Then he realized there were hoses and needles hooked up to his body and an oxygen hose was hooked to his nose, which he removed. There wasn't much in the room except for a night stand at the side of his bed and a desk next to the door.

He removed the covers revealing that he was nude. "Great, where the fuck are my clothes?" He pulled the covers back over himself and let his head fall into his hands. He couldn't feel his headband. "Damn, that's gone too..." For a few minutes, things stayed silent and he fell deep into thought. _If I'm dead then why am I in a comfortable bed, in the nude, with needles and hoses hooked up to my body. No, I must be alive, but how, where am I? Then what I saw must have been visions, but I've never had any that were so detailed, so real._ His thought process broke when he heard the door open.

A man entered the room with clothes in his arms. "Bardock, you really have awoken! Guess the doctor wasn't bull shitting me after all." Bardock looked at the man in disbelief. He had spiky, light red hair with a single lock hanging down in his face, red eyebrows and blue eyes with black pupils. He wore a black tank top, a green sash and black pants tucked into a pair of black and green Saiyan battle boots. A brown primate like tail slithered around the sash.

"Sheamus?" Bardock said.

"Yeah buddy, I'm alive and so are you!" The red-haired Saiyan placed the clothes in his arms on a seat next to the bed which Bardock lay.

"But how did I survive? I thought I was caught in the blast with Planet Vegeta."

"You were." Sheamus replied with a grin. Bardock was confused. "Yes you were caught in the Supernova, but you somehow managed to survive and were left in space as it sunk into Planet Vegeta. However, you were pretty badly burnt and completely naked." Bardock scratched his head. "I saved your life."

"You? But how?" Bardock exclaimed.

"Relax buddy, my Space Pod picked up your life force as I was escaping. So I opened up the pod door as it flew toward you and you landed inside on top of me. It was uncomfortable to say the least." Sheamus smiled. "But we ended up here, I checked you into this hospital and the doctors put you on life support. If we hadn't made it here, you would have died."

"Huh..." Bardock wiped the sweat from his forehead. It was cool in the room, he was sweating over the shock of the news he had received from a fellow surviving Saiyan. "Were there any other survivors?"

"Actually yes. But they're not here. We ended up getting separated after lift off." Sheamus crossed his arms. "Truth be told, we were preparing after you left the bar."

"So some of you actually listened to my warning?" Bardock too crossed his arms. "Who else?"

"Prince Tarble, but he was sent away some time before Vegeta's destruction. I haven't a clue where he is." Bardock nodded. Sheamus continued. "I left the bar shortly after you did. Some guy followed me as well, said his name was Kinako."

"Kinako huh. He's a good man." Bardock said. He ran his hands through his black hair and sighed. "Did he escape."

"Yes, he and his wife Rika." Replied Sheamus, who then leaned himself against the wall next to the door. "They contacted me a few days after we landed. I told them what happened, but by then you were stable."

"I see. I'm glad to know they're okay."

"Actually Bardock... they're not." Sheamus said. Bardock looked up at him with curiosity. "See, Kinako contacted me a number of years later and informed me that Rika had given birth to fraternal twins. But she died giving birth." Sheamus sighed, "Then he told me that he sent them off in their space pod because some of Frieza's men invaded the planet they were on and he didn't want them to witness Frieza's mercilessness. I was later informed by surviving natives that the planet was destroyed. I'm assuming Kinako perished."

"Twins huh? It's not often that a Saiyan dies while giving birth..." Bardock lost himself in his mind again but then snapped out of it when he realized what was said. "A number of years later?" Bardock then jumped out of bed and rushed Sheamus, pinning him to the wall by the straps of his shirt. "Just how long have I been unconscious, Sheamus?"

"Easy lad." He replied. "You've been in a coma for thirty years." Bardock's eyes widened and he released Sheamus. He turned around and collapsed on to the bed stomach first, face buried in the blanket.

He pushed himself up and turned around to lay back first. "Thirty years?" Bardock placed his hands over his face. "How could it be? So those visions... I..."

"Bardock?" Sheamus said.

"I had visions Sheamus." Bardock said, "Dreams I guess, I saw Kakarot meet his own brother, then defeat Frieza, and then I saw another Super Saiyan destroy Frieza once and for all."

"Well then the Kanassans psychic power is real, and you posses it." Bardock locked eyes with Sheamus. "Frieza has perished. But there are still factions of the Planet Trade Organization out there." Sheamus smiled. "Don't worry about the thirty years, you were young when Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta, and in a Saiyan's life cycle, you're not even middle-aged yet."

"I just... need to be alone for now..." Bardock said, curling up under the covers.

"Alright, but when you're ready, I'll be down in the lobby. The villagers are friendly and welcoming. Those clothes are for you, and your head band is in there somewhere. See you in a few." Sheamus then exited the room and shut the door on his way out.

Bardock was emotionally shaken by the news. Thirty years in a coma? _Well I guess it's better than being dead. Those visions were real then, but who was that other Super Saiyan. He wasn't your average Saiyan by any means. No Saiyan I know has hair like that._ Bardock rolled over and looked at the pile of clothes that Sheamus left for him. _I'm glad my head band is in there. Sheamus has a decent outfit on, I hope my clothes look at least something like that._ Bardock then yawned. _Huh, I guess thirty years wasn't enough sleep for me._ Bardock slowly passed out.

**Bardock is alive, and has woken from a thirty year coma. But where is he, and who is this Saiyan known as Sheamus? Will we ever find out the fate of the twin Saiyans? And why is the Planet Trade Organization still operating after the deaths of Frieza and King Cold? Find out as we continue our journey through Dragon Ball ZGX!**

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this, please R&R, more chapters soon to come. This just might be my ultimate FanFic!**


	2. Arrival on Transeki

**Dragon Ball ZGX**

**Rated T: Blood, Cursing, Suggestive themes.**

**Description: Bardock awakens on an unknown planet, finding himself to be alive and well. He runs into another Saiyan on the planet who explains that the natives of the planet have been taking care of himself and Bardock, and that a small handful of Saiyans besides Raditz, Nappa and Prince Vegeta, the Saiyans Frieza had kept for himself, have managed to survive Frieza's attack on Planet Vegeta. He also learns that he's been in a coma for thirty years. How will this affect things, will yet another alteration take place in this timeline? Another change to further throw things off course?**

**Act 1: Planet Trade Organizaton Saga**

**Last time on Dragon Ball ZGX, Bardock faced off against the mighty tyrant Frieza in an attempt to defend his home Planet Vegeta and his entire race. However, he is consumed by Frieza's Supernova and Planet Vegeta gets reduced to space dust. Next, he goes through a series of in depth visions, starting with his eldest son Raditz kidnapping Goku's son Gohan. After that, he witnesses the final battle on Planet Namek between Super Saiyan Goku and Frieza. His final vision shows the deaths of both Frieza and King Cold at the hands of a mysterious young Super Saiyan. He awakens and finds himself to be alive, and a fellow Saiyan, Sheamus, reveals that Bardock's been in a coma for thirty years. How will Bardock cope with the news, and where exactly is he? Find out today on Dragon Ball ZGX.**

**Chapter 2: Arrival on Transeki**

Hours passed before Bardock woke up. Sheamus worried that Bardock had fallen back into his coma. He sat in a chair he'd brought to his room to keep an eye on the Saiyan. Sheamus slowly began falling asleep, but then Bardock woke up. He sat up and yawned loudly, rubbed his eyes then looked at Sheamus.

"Come to baby sit me?" Bardock asked.

"Just making sure you're not in another coma." Sheamus replied. "And obviously you're not. You gonna get out of bed any time soon?"

Bardock chuckled. "If you get out I'll get dressed and come downstairs." Sheamus nodded, stood up and exited the room. Bardock reached over and grabbed one of the articles of clothing. A green tank top. "Color fits me, will the shirt?" He pulled it over his head and onto his torso. It fit comfortably. "Ah, much more comfortable than that armor was." Bardock quickly got dressed.

He stood up and patted himself on the chest. His green tank top was tucked under a red sash and black pants. He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled his combat boots on and then the red legbands he always wore over his boots. He grabbed his red armbands off of the chair and slid them on, and then finally, Tora's blood soaked armband. He sat and looked at the armband he now used as a headband. _Tora my friend, how I miss you. I'm sorry I let you down._ Finally, he wrapped it around his head then stood up.

"The colors fit me perfectly, much better than that battle armor I always wore." Bardock cracked his neck and threw a few punches in the air. "Alright, looks like it's time to head down."

**xXxXxXx**

This hospital wasn't your average hospital, it wasn't too tall, and only had one elevator. Bardock decided to take the stairs. Only four flights of stairs he had to walk down before he reached the lobby. He looked out from the corridor into the lobby and saw Sheamus sitting in a chair surrounded by a bunch of smaller figures wearing hooded cloaks.

Sheamus caught sight of him as he appeared in the lobby. He got up pointed at him. "Bardock my man, looking sharp!"

Bardock looked around himself, looking at all of the cloaked beings. "So, where are we?" Bardock asked.

One of the short figures approached him and took his hood off. His skin was yellow and sagging, he had white mohawk like hair, his head was shaped slightly like a foot ball, and he had pointy ears. "Greetings sir, I'm glad to see you've awaken." Bardock nodded, not too sure whether or not to smile. "I am Takomi, the village's elder. This is Planet Transeki."

"Transeki?" Bardock said. He placed a hand under his chin. "I've heard good things about this planet."

"I bet." Replied Takomi, "Our planet is one that relays news across the Universe. You've been asleep for thirty years, I bet you'd like to know what's been going on." Bardock nodded and smiled. "Come with, you've already been checked out of the hospital. We can walk and talk through the village." The man turned and moved toward the exit. Sheamus and Bardock followed him out.

Once outside, Bardock looked up to the sky. It was yellowish orange with white clouds. The Sun was high in the sky, signaling noon. The gravity was the same as on Planet Vegeta. He also noticed that a lot of the village was a cross between mud houses like the Plants lived in before the Saiyans invaded, and more modern buildings like the ones on Planet Vegeta and Kanassa. "Now I see why you're so comfortable here Sheamus."

"Don't forget, I've been conscious the entire time." That comment kind of hit Bardock hard, his smile soon faded. "Sorry, I'm just saying that I've had time to adjust to the climate, the people, the food. The gravity's a given. It's very peaceful here."

"Sheamus is right." Takomi added. "Transeki is a peaceful place for the most part. We've never had anyone invade our planet to our luck." A group of smaller cloaked aliens surrounded the three. "Don't worry about them Bardock, they're just kids."

"Kids..." Bardock said to himself, envisioning Kakarot in his mind. _How I wish I'd paid attention to you. Kakarot... My son..._

"We knew about the Saiyans, Frieza and the Planet Trade Organization for a long time." Takomi said. "We heard about what happened to Planet Vegeta, and that Frieza had been the one who destroyed it. When you two arrived, we were shocked. We thought all of the Saiyans perished with the exception of your two sons, the big bald one Nappa, and of course Prince Vegeta." The trio stopped in front of a large body of water, yellowish orange because it reflected the sky's color. "This lake is one of the largest on the planet."

The old man and the planet itself made Bardock feel comfortable, but he couldn't help but think about his crew, his visions and his son Kakarot.

"Sheamus explained what had happened and we hurried you into the hospital." Takomi continued. "While you recovered over the last thirty years, we we're delighted to hear and spread the word of Frieza's defeat. It's only fitting that a Legendary Super Saiyan finished him off. But no one knows who he is."

"Kakarot?" Bardock asked.

"While it's true that Kakarot defeated him on Planet Namek before it blew up, he was not the one who killed he and his father King Cold." Takomi turned to face the two Saiyans. "I know you're going to ask, so I'll just answer it now. Kakarot still lives, he made it home safely. I received word that he spent some time on Planet Yardrat to recover from the battle with Frieza."

"How do you know all of this?" Bardock said with irritation present in his voice.

"It's a secret my friend." Takomi said with a smile. Bardock sighed. "However, that's only one of many secrets."

"What do you mean? What else is there?"

"This planet has a room underground that was built by our ancestors. It's a training ground for warriors, and it's said that if one trains inside for a long enough period of time, they not only become very strong, but their hidden power is brought to the surface. But no one alive today knows the whereabouts of this sacred room." Takomi coughed into his hand and shook his head. "Frieza might be dead, but there are still parts of his organization that continue to operate. I'm sure Sheamus already informed you of that." Sheamus nodded.

"But why? If the leaders of a faction are eliminated, shouldn't the faction crumble without leaders?" Bardock asked, hoping to find some answers.

"In theory yes." Replied Takomi. "I'm guessing you didn't know. But Frieza had a brother named Cooler. And Cooler was a lot stronger than Frieza."

"What!?" Bardock snapped. He began to shake in fear.

"Don't worry, I can tell you that Kakarot killed him." Takomi said. "He didn't make the mercy mistake twice. He might be slow in the head, but he's not stupid enough to repeat the same mistake with a tyrant such as Cooler." Bardock eased up. His son had truly become a great warrior. "However, I fear that word got back to their men about their deaths. I also think that they've heard of the secret room that lies below the surface."

"That means they'll be coming here." Sheamus said. "Don't worry though Takomi, I don't think anyone left is nearly as strong as Frieza and Cooler were. We can take them."

"We?" Bardock shot Sheamus a dirty look. "I've been in a coma for thirty years, how do you expect me to fight?"

"You must be delirious Bardock. You know that when a Saiyan recovers from a near death experience they become stronger than ever. You've been on the verge of death for thirty years, think about your power increase now. I'd say you've kept up with me, and you haven't even been training." Sheamus explained. Bardock nodded, but was still very unsure of himself. He was too weak to protect his team on Planet Meat, or stand up to Frieza.

"You'll be ready, I can sense you both have great power." Takomi said. Bardock looked at Takomi with a confused expression. "Ah, you can't sense power levels yet. Don't worry, we'll teach you it.

**xXxXxXx**

A few weeks passed. Bardock and Sheamus trained together under Elder Takomi's watchful eye. Sheamus had already learned how to sense other beings ki levels and life forces. Bardock was being taught in their training. They trained by the lake, as the Elder's home was located at the edge of a forest by the lake. The Elder offered the two Saiyans rooms to sleep in, food to eat, and the lake provided a place for them to cool off after they trained. The climate was ever-changing as well, when it would rain, the clouds would either stay white and cover the sky or darken, taking away any tint of the yellowish sky depending on how hard it rained. Storms were violent almost all the time, and it could go from extremely hot to extremely cold in a matter of seconds. Sheamus and Bardock often sparred no matter the climate. Their favorite was fierce lightning storms. The Elder thought they were crazy for wanting to train in such an environment, especially over the lake, but they didn't care. They were Saiyans, warriors prepared to battle anybody, anywhere, at any time.

Bardock was never asked to do anything due to the memories of being controlled by Frieza. Thus, Takomi never bothered him for much. Sheamus always ran errands for Takomi if he needed something, like food for the house and what not. And while during the day Bardock seemed okay, at night he was an emotional wreck. He learned how to sense energy and life force, developed some new techniques and greatly increased his power level, but the flashbacks kept hitting him. Tora, Fasha and the rest of his team, why couldn't he have landed on Planet Meat sooner? And then Frieza? What a fool to think he could stop Frieza on his own. He felt like a failure to his race for letting them all perish and letting their home world get destroyed.

_Damn it!_ Bardock laid in bed. Next to it was a wooden night stand with a lamp on top of it. Other than the bed and night stand, the room was empty. There was a carpet on the floor to prevent anyones feet from getting cold. He sat up and pulled on his hair. _What if he's right, and they do show up? I can't fight, I let my own race down. And how does he know about Kakarot? Or anything? I heard they received information from the far reaches of the Universe, but how?_

Just then someone knocked on his door. "Who's there?" Bardock swung his legs over the side of the bed, his bare feet pressed against the carpet. His legbands remained on and so did his armbands and his headband.

"It's me, Takomi." Replied the elder. "May I come in, I must speak with you."

Bardock groaned and then sighed. "Alright, come on in." The door opened and the Elder entered the room.

"Bardock, I understand how you feel." He said, "You're consumed by doubt, lack of self-trust."

"What of it?" Bardock hissed.

"Easy son," The Elder said.

"How can I be sure I can trust you? You claim to know these things about Frieza's death, about my son Kakarot? Yet you won't tell me how."

"Bardock, is it that important to you that you must know the secret of our knowledge?" Bardock didn't give him an answer, a nod or anything. "Very well." The Elder sighed. "But you must not tell anyone else about this. Sheamus doesn't even know." Bardock nodded. "This planet has two polar ice caps like most planets in the universe. But here on Transeki, there are labs underneath the ice caps. These labs contain towers that pick up information as it travels through the universe. These labs are undetectable, so it remains a secret to the universe. Only the natives of this planet know of the towers."

"I see." Bardock nodded. "So they picked up transmissions from Frieza's ships and outposts on his planets. I get it now. And that also explains how you know about Kakarot."

The old man turned his back and approached the door. "Actually, let's just say Kakarot and I have a mutual friend." He then exited the room.

_Great... More mysteries..._ Bardock yawned and laid back on his bed. _I'm not gonna get any sleep, I can feel it._ Bardock closed his eyes and attempted to catch some sleep.

Hours passed and just as he suspected, sleep did not come. He laid in bed on his back after trying many other positions. "Damn, I need to get knocked out or something." He sat up and pulled his combat boots on and rolled his legbands down over them. "If I can't sleep, I might as well train." He exited his room.

After a few minutes of walking, he found himself on a dock over the lake. He looked up to the sky. It was clear, many stars were visible across the night sky. _Just like on any other planet._ He looked back at the house, seeing the spotlights that he turned on before exiting the house. It was a brown house with a peaked roof, a staircase that led up to a deck. There was a window on the second floor of the house. The door on the first floor was sliding glass. "Never had anything like that on Planet Vegeta." Bardock turned back to the dark lake which reflected the stars in the sky.

He looked back up once more and spotted the moon. It was only half full. "I'm glad there hasn't been a full moon since I've been awake." He lowered his head and raised his right hand, his palm faced out and a blue ki blast formed just above his palm. Then he threw a small white ball of ki over the lake with his other hand. With the clench of his fist, the ki blast stopped and hovered just above the water. Then he channeled his ki into the blue sphere in his other hand. "Final... Spirit... CANON!" He launched the blast at the white orb, a small beam trailed behind the attack which was attached to Bardock's palm.

The blast struck and exploded over the water, causing a wave to form which headed toward the shore. "Damn!" Bardock put both of his hands up and generated a large blue shield. The wave hit the shield, sending water in all directions away from the house. Bardock let the shield down and mist from the wave landed on himself and the dock.

"Impressive." A voice called out from behind. Bardock whipped around in a defensive position only to reveal Sheamus standing on the shore before the dock. "Chill man, I sensed your energy flare up. Thanks for telling me you wanted to train."

Bardock relaxed his muscles and straightened out. "Not really out here to train, just to clear my mind. I can't sleep."

"What's on your mind?" Sheamus walked across the dock out to Bardock's position.

"Those visions showed me that Kakarot lives on a planet called Earth." Bardock said, walking to the edge of the dock. "Part of me wants to go there to finally meet him, and part of me doesn't."

"I understand, in thirty years you've never met your youngest." Sheamus said.

"Only once, but that was when he was an infant before he was sent away." Bardock replied. "I don't think he'll believe me when I tell him I'm his father."

"What makes you say that?" Sheamus approached him and found a place next to him on the dock.

"He hit his head about a year after he landed. He forgot his heritage and his mission." Bardock explained. "Like all Saiyans, Kakarot was sent to clear the planet of its inhabitants so Frieza could have it for his own selfish desires. When he hit his head, he suffered from a severe case of amnesia. But now..." He paused and spat into the lake. "He understands that he's a Saiyan warrior, but he's not ruthless. He showed Frieza compassion and mercy when he was on the brink of death. He doesn't fight to harm the innocent like we did, he fights to protect them... It's strange."

Sheamus patted Bardock on the shoulder. "Maybe it's time we follow his example."

"What's the use?" Bardock said. "We weren't bred to be heroes."

"Well maybe we should stop following those traditions of our race and start a new. Redeem ourselves."

"Last time I tried to redeem myself I almost died." Bardock snapped. "What part of that can't you understand?"

Sheamus shook his head, refusing to give in. "Just think about it, before, we were known murderers. How does that feel resting on your conscience?" Bardock didn't reply, he simply stood there staring out at the lake. "Just think about it." Sheamus turned and walked back toward the house.

Bardock stayed on the dock for a few more minutes thinking to himself. _I'm not strong enough, why doesn't anyone understand that? I was a failure as a father, I'll be a failure as a warrior, a hero..._ Bardock turned away from the water and made his way back toward the house.

**xXxXxXx**

The next day came with not a cloud in the sky. It was still morning, Takomi and Sheamus sat in the dining room eating breakfast, but Bardock wasn't there. Instead he was up in his room catching up on the sleep he didn't get the night before. Soon enough, noon came and Bardock finally woke up. They needed supplies, and much to the surprise of Takomi and Sheamus, Bardock offered to travel with the two. Not because he wanted to, but because he needed to speak with Sheamus...

The trio made their way through the village. Takomi walked in front of Bardock and Sheamus. They approached a market which Takomi entered. Sheamus was about to enter as well, but Bardock grabbed his arm. "Sheamus I need to talk to you."

Sheamus turned around to face Bardock. "What is it?"

"I've decided to travel to Earth." Bardock revealed.

"Ah so you think you're ready to face Kakarot?" Sheamus said with a smile.

"No, actually I don't." Said Bardock. "But if I wait, I might never think I'm ready. So I'm going to go. Today."

Sheamus' eyes shot open in shock. "Today? Are you nuts? Yeah we've been training but you don't know what could be down there!"

"I didn't ask for your criticism, I actually wanted to know if you'll tag along." Bardock said, turning his back to Sheamus. "It seems as though you're afraid. I'll understand if you don't want to go, but I sincerely doubt there's anything there we have to worry about." For a moment they were silent. Takomi then exited the market.

"I thought you'd have some gr..."

"Hush Sheamus." Takomi ordered. "Something isn't right."

Sheamus turned his head forward and noticed that Bardock was looking at the sky. Sheamus looked as well. Nothing happened, just a clear sky with the sun high above. Then a streak of light shot across the sky. "What the?" Sheamus said.

Another streak of light passed high over head. "I don't like this." Said the elder. Then, the light appeared in the sky once more, but this time much larger. "It looks like it's going to strike the village."

Just as he said, the light hit the ground in the center of the village, causing an explosion sending rocks, metals and other materials through the air. Bardock clenched his fists. "We better check it out."

The two Saiyans took off toward the center of town. In a matter of seconds, they were there. The two stood on the edge of a massive crater. In the center was a large circular ship. Bardock and Sheamus were both shocked. It was a ship nearly identical to Frieza's. This ship is flatter than Frieza's and has a blue window rather than a purple one.

"Great, looks like the PTO is here." Bardock said. The circular door on the roof opened up and two alien figures jumped out and landed right outside of the door.

They both looked like Appule, both wore green scouters and black Planet Trade Organization battle armor. The one on the left had blue skin, and the one on the right had orange skin. May villagers gathered around the crater as well to see what was going on.

The left soldier spoke first. "From this moment forward, Planet Transeki is under the full control of the Planet Trade Organization."

The right soldier added. "Anyone who defies our orders will be put to death immediately."

"Is that so?" Bardock yelled from the edge of the crater. His arms were crossed and if looks could kill, these two would have exploded already.

The blue soldier laughed. "You think you can stand up to us?"

"Actually, I know I can, so why don't you just leave?" Bardock said with a smirk.

"And just how do you know that? You don't even have a scouter." The yellow one added.

"For your information, we can sense your power levels." Sheamus added. "I wouldn't place any faith in those scouters."

The yellow one watched Bardock closely. _There's something familiar about him..._ He thought for a few more moments before he came to a conclusion. His eyes widened. "Geko!"

"What is it Ratullo?" Replied the blue one.

"He's... he's the guy that beat Frieza on Namek. The Legendary Super Saiyan!" Ratullo was frozen in fear.

Geko looked at him and then back at Bardock. "That can't be right... File says THAT Saiyan lives on a planet called Earth, and we both know that Frieza, King Cold and Cooler were all disposed of there." Geko scanned Bardock closely, then he too came to a conclusion. "That looks like the Saiyan that tried to oppose Frieza before he destroyed Planet Vegeta!"

"That's correct!" Bardock yelled. "The first answer wasn't a bad choice, because I'm the father of the Super Saiyan you speak of!"

"A low-class clown like you?" Geko replied. "You should have died! How do you live?"

"Enough!" Bardock yelled, phasing out of sight. Geko went flying into the wall of the crater in front of him. Bardock stood next to Ratullo with his leg extended to his side. Then he straightened out and looked at Ratullo.

Ratullo backed up while quivering, but was soon met with a fist to the face, sending him flying into the crater wall behind him. Sheamus landed with a scowl upon his face. The two Saiyans locked eyes, then looked at the two they'd just attacked.

Geko pulled himself out of the hole in the crust and jumped back to the ship, as did Ratullo. "So you think you're tough huh?"

Ratullo chuckled. "Don't go thinking you can take us, we haven't even powered up yet."

Bardock and Sheamus stood back to back ready to fight. "So much for heading to Earth." Bardock said.

"Let's just worry about these two fools." Sheamus replied. Just after Sheamus finished that statement, more soldiers flew out from inside of the ship. They all wore full body armor including face masks.

"Way to open your big mouth." Bardock snapped.

"Let's see how you fare against thirty of us!" Geko shouted. He began laughing, as did Ratullo.

"Damn it." Bardock groaned. They were surrounded, and seemingly outmatched in this situation. _I can't... I'll fail just like before!_

**xXxXxXx**

Meanwhile on Earth, the Guardian of Earth, Kami, stands on the edge of his Lookout with a worried look upon his face.

"Kami? What's wrong?" Asked his friend Mr. Popo.

"I'm sensing an evil force somewhere in space, but I can't pin point it Mr. Popo." Kami replied. "I hope it stays away from Earth, at least for now anyway. Earth doesn't need a galactic invader as well as Androids terrorizing the planet. I fear it would be too much strain on Goku and the others."

"Oh no..." Mr. Popo simply said. "Do you want to warn them?"

"Not quite yet. I will inform them if I feel it is necessary." Kami sighed. "Remember, we still have three months before the Androids are supposed to appear. Hopefully this doesn't turn out to be a threat to us."

**It seems as though the Planet Trade Organization still operates, as they've invaded Planet Transeki. Will Bardock be able to get past his self-doubt in order to eliminate this threat, or will the two Saiyans fall to the hands of the Planet Trade Organization? Find out next time on Dragon Ball ZGX!**


	3. Change of Plans

**Dragon Ball ZGX**

**Rated T: Blood, Cursing, Suggestive themes.**

**Description: Bardock awakens on an unknown planet, finding himself to be alive and well. He runs into another Saiyan on the planet who explains that the natives of the planet have been taking care of himself and Bardock, and that a small handfull of Saiyans besides Raditz, Nappa and Prince Vegeta, the Saiyans Frieza had kept for himself, have managed to survive Frieza's attack on Planet Vegeta. He also learns that he's been in a coma for thirty years. How will this affect things, will yet another alteration take place in this timeline? Another change to further throw things off course?**

**Act 1: Planet Trade Organizaton Saga**

**Previously on Dragon Ball ZGX, Bardock was checked out of the hospital and met the village elder, Takomi. As they walked, Takomi explained to Bardock what had happened during his coma. Then let the two Saiyans stay at his own home complete with their very own bedrooms. The two trained under the elder's supervision for a number of weeks. Then a bold decision was made; Bardock decided it was time to go to Earth to formally meet his son Goku, but those plans were put on hold when members of the Planet Trade Organization landed on Transeki. Even after the deaths of Frieza, Cooler, and King Cold, it seems like the PTO won't give up until the entire Universe is under their control. Will Bardock and Sheamus be able to fend off the soldiers that encircle them, and Geko and Ratullo? Find out today on Dragon Ball ZGX!**

**Chapter 3: Change of Plans**

The first wind of the day blew across the village. A giant crater had been made by a space ship belonging to the Planet Trade Organization. The elder finally made it to the center of town and stood with his villagers. They peered down over the edge of the crater and saw the ship. In the middle, Bardock and Sheamus stood back to back in defensive positions. The two aliens Geko and Ratullo stood on each side of the Saiyans, and a count of twenty-eight elite PTO soldiers encircled them.

"Oh, I hope they get out of this." Takomi said. The villagers around him started talking, but Takomi paid them no attention.

Down in the crater, Ratullo and Geko had their right arms and hands aimed at the Saiyans. Yellow ki orbs formed and enlarged. "It looks to me like you're trapped!" Ratullo said.

"You've defied us, and now you're going straight to hell! So long!" Geko shouted.

Bardock shook his head, still wrestling the doubtful thoughts that plagued his mind. _I have to do this... But you can't! Yes I can! No, you're a failure!_ Bardock then yelled from the pain of his thoughts. Then, at the same time, he and Sheamus phased out of sight. Geko and Ratullo couldn't detect either of them. Then, two of the other soldiers were sent flying into the air toward each other.

Bardock and Sheamus appeared above the two soldiers and fired energy waves at them, fully consuming their bodies. The blasts didn't stop there, instead they traveled toward two of the other soldiers who just barely made it out-of-the-way.

"Well, you've managed to take out two of us, but there's still twenty-eight more!" Geko fired a large purple ki blast at them, but they phased back down on the ship.

"You really think you can take us?" Sheamus asked followed by a laugh.

"You're just monkeys." Ratullo commented. "You don't stand a chance!"

"Really?" Bardock said. "If I'm not mistaken, Frieza, King Cold, AND Cooler were all taken out by a monkey." Ratullo's temper flared up and he shot a ki blast at Bardock. Bardock deflected it and rushed Ratullo, catching him with an uppercut to the jaw. Ratullo went flying into the air and Bardock phased behind him, catching him by his shoulder pads and throwing him back down at the ship.

Ratullo struck the ship and went right through the roof. Geko went after Sheamus but Sheamus kicked him in the side of the face, spinning him around. Then, Sheamus drove his elbow into Geko's back sending the blue alien into the crater wall once more. "Isn't that just a shame?"

The surrounding soldiers aimed at the two Saiyans and fired rapid ki blasts at them. The two put up a barrier which deflected the blasts back at the soldiers. They all were struck with their own attacks, damaging their armor and knocking them down. "Ready to finish them off?" Bardock asked.

"Ready when you are." Sheamus replied. The two Saiyans then took to the sky but not too much higher than the crater. They each extended both of their hands with their palms opened and channeled their ki energy. This formed red spheres in each palm. "Time to die you fools!" Sheamus yelled.

"Go to hell!" Bardock added. They fired large energy waves that consumed all the remaining soldiers. An explosion followed. Dust and rocks flew up out of the hole, the duo put ki barriers up to avoid getting struck by the debris. The rocks stopped flying and all that remained was a dust cloud in the now larger crater. Bardock and Sheamus relaxed thinking that they'd won, but then out of the dust cloud, Geko and Ratullo sped toward the Saiyan duo and struck both of them with kicks. They were sent flying across the sky and away from the village and the aliens followed.

"Phew, at least they're not going to wreck the village..." Takomi said. _I hope..._

Bardock spun backwards and caught himself in mid-air as did Sheamus. Ratullo and Geko halted in front of them. Bardock's anger was beginning to show. "You bastards!"

"My my, watch that Saiyan temper now." Geko mocked.

"We're going to show you what true power is!" Ratullo added.

"Hah," Sheamus crossed his arms and gave them an evil-looking smirk. "I've heard that before."

"Bet you've never felt power like what we're going to reveal!" Geko's eyes flashed white and glowed. Ratullo's eyes did the same. Then, blue ki auras appeared around them. As a result of their increasing power, wind began whipping around them. Bardock and Sheamus had use some ki to keep themselves from flying away.

Sheamus' eyes grew wide. These two aliens were generating more power than he expected. "Damn, this doesn't look good."

"Dammit Sheamus!" Bardock snapped, giving a dirty look to Sheamus. "I was just starting to feel like a warrior again!" Bardock looked back at the two aliens and no sooner did he find himself flying toward the forest below. Ratullo floated in Bardock's previous position with an evil smirk.

"That was cheap you bastard!" Sheamus rushed Ratullo and the to engaged in battle above the forest. They each unleashed a fury of quick punches and kicks. Neither of them could land a hit. The two seemed evenly matched.

"Don't put too much effort behind it Ratullo." Geko said. "We wouldn't want to crush their hopes of redeeming themselves." Geko then flew down to the forest in Bardock's direction.

Bardock stumbled as he walked, making his way behind a large tree. He slid down the tree and sat there with an arm across his stomach. _Man that was a hell of a hit. But what now? It seems as though they've managed to match Frieza's strength... At least in the form I faced him in..._ Bardock shook his head. _I'd better supress my power so their scouters can't detect me. Sheamus... I hope you're doing alright up there..._

Up above, Sheamus' power had started depleting as well as his speed. "Aww, this is no fun!" Ratullo mocked, striking him with a knee to the gut. Sheamus bent over his knee, his eyes went white and he spat up mucus. "I'm sorry, was that too rough?" Ratullo grabbed Sheamus by the head and lifted him up. He laughed as Sheamus' body went limp. "Useless Saiyan. You should have died when Frieza destroyed your home planet."

Sheamus eyes shot open and his body started to shake. He grabbed a hold on Ratullo's arm and squeezed resulting in Ratullo's grip weakening. "Don't you ever talk about Planet Vegeta!" Sheamus then kicked Ratullo in the jaw, sending him flying through the sky.

After flying a great distance away from the forest, Ratullo did a back flip in mid-air and found himself over a large lake. "Where did that burst of energy come from?"

Sheamus quickly appeared behind Ratullo and put him in a full nelson lock. "My entire race was destroyed by your sick leader. Even after he's been exterminated you still operate. Under who though? There can't possibly be anyone left to run the PTO!" Sheamus applied pressue, cracking Ratullo's bones enticing a yelp. "Now tell me. Who is running your sick operation?"

Ratullo laughed but then cried out in pain as Sheamus applied more pressue. "I'll never tell. You will never take us down!"

"On the contrary..." Sheamus released Ratullo and clenched his hands together. He raised his balled fists over his head and then bashed them both into Ratullo's skull, sending him flying into the lake. Sheamus hovered high in the air watching the water. "I know you won't stay down there forever!"

In the forest, Geko searched for Bardock. Unfortunately for Bardock, he was getting closer. "Oh monkey, come out! I have a banana for you!" Geko taunted Bardock but Bardock remained in hiding.

"That son of a bitch." Bardock muttered to himself. "That hit really knocked the wind out of me." Bardock stood up and looked up the tree. There was a branch hanging about twenty feet above the ground. _Oh have I got an idea..._

Geko continued to walk. He was getting impatient with Bardock. "If you will not show yourself within the next five minutes, I'll set this entire forest on fire!" Just then he looked up and saw Bardock hanging from a branch. It appeared as though the branch left a hole in Bardock's pants and he was suspended by them. "Oh how tragic, Ratullo killed him with a simple headbutt..." Geko floated up to the body and examined it. He lowered his face to Bardock's and Bardock opened his eyes. "What in the Universe?!"

Bardock placed his hands over Geko's chest. "Sorry, but you've been had." He then launched a large energy wave which consumed Geko's body. The blast cleared out a number of trees and created a path of sorts. From here the lake was made visible and Bardock snapped the branch with his fist and landed on the ground. He removed the branch and chucked it into a bush. "Now, time to see where that freak ended up." He then took off in the direction he sent Geko; toward the lake.

Sheamus lowered himself closer to the lake to try to get a good visual of his enemy. The water began to bubble. "Oh sweet, here comes the fishy!" Ratullo floated out of the water and hovered just above it. He looked up at Sheamus who watched him with an evil glare. "Welcome back, how was your swim?"

Ratullo's cool was quickly slipping away. "You dirty Saiyan!"

"Oh jeez, I can't tell you how many times I've heard that before." Sheamus chuckled. The two enemies looked at each other, but then both heard a faint scream and their expressions changed. "Hey, do you hear that?"

"Yes... It sounds like..." Ratullo was cut off when a blue body collided with his own and the two went flying into the side of a plateau that stood on an island in the lake. The dust that was created from the impact cleared and both Ratullo and Geko were seen lodged into the side of the plateau. "Geko..." Ratullo finally finished with a groan.

Bardock phased next to Sheamus. "Welcome back." Sheamus said.

"Thanks." Bardock replied. The two watched as Geko and Ratullo struggled to pull themselves out of the wall. "It's hard to believe how powerful they are. It's almost like we're fighting Frieza."

"Yeah." Sheamus said. "Just think, if you and I had this power all those years ago, we could have taken Frieza out." While the two talked, Ratullo and Geko successfully pulled themselves out of the cliff side and flew toward the two. Sheamus looked at the approaching aliens. "Oh look they're back."

"Thought that was enough to keep us down?" Raullo said with a rage filled look upon his face.

"No." Sheamus said. He chuckled. "Actually that was the funniest thing I've seen all day. Oh sweet god you've made my day!" Sheamus started laughing hysterically.

Bardock watched him in awe. _Is he for real? He went from being a level-headed guy to an arrogant prick..._

"Stop laughing!" Ratullo lunged at Sheamus and kicked him square in the face. He went flying across the lake, striking a few trees on the forest line and landing hard on the ground. "That son of a bitch will die!" He raised his hand and generated a red ki blast, then fired it as an energy wave toward Sheamus. It was fast and struck Sheamus creating a large explosion that destroyed the area surrounding the fallen Saiyan.

Bardock watched in horror. _This... Can't be happening..._ So many thoughts ran through his mind all at once. _The only other Saiyan on this planet... dead..._ Bardock ducked his head and began to shake. _Those monsters..._ Electrical bolts began surging around his body. Both Geko and Ratullo noticed and watch with great interest.

"What's this?" Ratullo's scouter turned on and read the increasing power level. He became consumed by fear, then his scouter exploded and the pieces fell into the lake.

"What the hell?" Geko turned his scouter on and read Bardock's power level. "Good god..." Bardock gave them both evil glares, his hair stood almost totally upright and a blue ki aura was present. "His power level maxed out... six hundred thousand!"

"Six hundred thousand?" Ratullo inquired in complete shock. "That's higher than both of ours! What the f..." Ratullo's attempted cuss was stopped when Bardock delivered a knee to his gut. His rage blinded him. He placed his left hand under Ratullo's jaw and straightened him out, then pressed his right hand against his gut. "What... no.. Saiyan..."

Bardock released a blue energy wave that went through Ratullo's abdomen. The blast cleared and red blood streams flowed out of Ratullo's back and stomach. Then, Bardock kicked Ratullo into the air and extended his right hand. "Final Spirit CANON!" He quickly charged the attack and launched it at Ratullo. It connected causing another large explosion. Pieces of Ratullo's corpse fell from the sky and into the lake. Then Bardock turned his sights on Geko.

"What the hell?" Geko floated backwards slowly. "You killed my friend!"

"And you killed mine!" Bardock went for a right hook but Geko quickly ducked it and elbowed Bardock in the gut. This caused Bardock's power to drop, then Geko grabbed Bardock's arm and swung him around a few times.

"Time to die, Saiyan." Geko threw Bardock down into the lake. Then Geko raised his hands and generated two ki spheres. He launched them both down into the lake and then launched continuous ki blasts into the lake. As he did this, the water generated a whirlpool. Geko stopped and all that was left was Bardock's bloody and battered body at the bottom of the lake, the water swirling around him. He was wet, and as soon as this whirlpool was over, would drown. That is of course if he's not already dead. "Well now, poor Saiyan never saw that coming..."

At the center of the whirlpool, Bardock laid motionless. His clothes were shredded up, body covered in blood, and his tail wasn't wrapped around his waist anymore. It laid without even a twitch down the side of his leg. Geko lowered himself to the bottom of the lake while the water still circled around them. He looked down at his body and crossed his arms. "Hmrph, I really think I killed him." Then he looked up ahead of him and noticed a section of the planet's crust that was ten feet higher than the rest.

Geko walked past Bardock's body toward the raised crust. Something wasn't right about it though, it didn't look natural. As he got closer, he could see strange markings on it. _Interesting. It looks like it's writing in the Transekian native language._ Then Geko levitated to get a better look at it. From the point he was at, he saw that it sloped down until the ground was even with the rest of it. Also, it was only about fifteen feet wide. He landed in front of it and looked it over once more. "_Glad my scouter has their language in its programming._ He pressed the button on his scouter.

He made sure to look at the writing on the land-form closely so the scouter could accurately translate it. After a few seconds, it beeped and revealed what the text said in his own language. He read it and his jaw dropped. "Oh my god, this is it! It's the sacred room! Behind this rock!" He aimed at the wall and blasted it creating a large dust cloud in front of him. The dust settled revealing the entrance to the room. A large concrete slab. Again he aimed at the wall. "Open you god damn door!" He blasted the concrete door a few times, creating more dust and smoke. Once again, it settled, and the slab stood in his way. "Dammit, this things not going to open. Maybe those stupid villagers know how to open it."

He looked to his sides and noticed that the whirlpool was dying out. "Damn, I'd better make sure the water stays up." He spread his arms out to each side and set up invisible ki barriers around the area to keep the water back. "That should hold it, now on to those idiots!" With that, Geko took off toward the village his ship landed in.

Bardock began coughing. He spat up blood a few times and rolled over onto his back. The sunlight was drying his soaked and torn clothes out. "D... Damn..." He groaned. Lying there, he lost himself in thought. _What now, I think some of my bones have been shattered... I can hardly move... It hurts to breathe._ He tilted his head so he could see the land-form that Geko was rambling about, the concrete slab that he exposed. "If that's the secret room, we're all screwed. But.. What could they want with it... It's a training ground for fighters to become very strong in a short amount of time... Is there something else?..." His head dropped to the ground and he closed his eyes... _Too much pain..._

**xXxXxXx**

In the village, Elder Takomi stood next to the crater with the surrounding villagers talking loudly over one another. The atmosphere was crazy, everyone worried about what's to become of their home. The elder raised his hands. "Everyone please settle down." That did no good. The elder sighed and spoke with a louder tone. "Everyone!" The villagers settled down. _Thank god._ He thought to himself.

"What is it Elder?" One of the villagers called out.

"Please remain calm, I'm sure the Saiyan heroes, Bardock and Sheamus, have everything under control." Takomi said.

"I'm afraid you're wrong." A voice said from above. The villagers turned around and looked up in silent fear as did the elder. Geko landed in front of the elder. Everyone turned back around. "Your Saiyan 'heroes' have both perished."

"That's not possible." Takomi said in shock.

"Oh but it is. Monkeys... Simply Monkeys..." Geko laughed a bit, then coughed into his fist. "Ratullo, my comrade, fell to the hands of... oh what was his name... Ah yes, Bardock. But not before sending that Sheamus lad straight to the after life."

Takomi's shock was tattooed all over his face. "What do you want with us?"

"Simple." Geko said with a smirk. "Your entire race will now do as the Planet Trade Organization say. You are our workers, our slaves. If you rebel, you are immediately put to death... Our new management is... Merciless..."

The villagers became wild, yelling and screaming in fear. Takomi sighed. "Please, relax everyone... Just do as the man says..."

"Oh, by the way, there is something else..." Geko said, his smirk turning into a frown. "I sent Bardock to the bottom of the lake and blasted him to death. The water raised away from him so the bottom of the lake was bare... I found your secret room." Takomi's eyes shot open and he locked them with Geko's eyes. "Ah yes, the sacred training room. I'm going to bring you there, and you are going to open that door!"

"I've never even been to that room before. It was a legend as far as I knew."

"BUT!" Geko yelled, "Your ancestors must have passed down the password to the room and the secrets of how it works." Geko grabbed Takomi by the collar and began levitating. "You're going to open the door or I'm going to bring you to our leader... And you don't want to deal with him."

**xXxXxXx**

Bardock rolled back over onto his stomach and looked up at the concrete slab again. _I've failed... I knew it would happen... Takomi... Sheamus... I'm Sorry... And Kakarot... You'd be so ashamed of me if you actually knew me..._ Bardock sensed Geko's power signature. _Damn... He's back._ Bardock laid completely still. Geko landed in front of him with the elder. _Great... He's serious..._

"Now old man, open the door." Geko shoved Takomi forward. He examined the writing on the slab. Four circles were in the center of the door in the shape of a square.

Bardock felt a cough coming on. _Resist... come on... Resist..._ Bardock fought with everything he had to keep from alerting Geko. At this moment, Geko thinks that Bardock's dead.

"Hurry it up." Geko demanded.

Takomi spoke some words in his native language and the four circles lit up. The one on the top left glowed green, the one next to it blue, the bottom left green, and bottom right yellow. Then from the center, the slab split in half and swung inward. "It's open."

"Excellent." Geko and Takomi stepped into the walkway. A hallway laid before them and a staircase descending deeper into the planet. The two entered and walked down the stairs.

Once out of sight, Bardock moved his right arm across his face and coughed in it to suppress the noise. _Thank god for that._ He attempted to stand but failed and fell back down. _Fuck... I can't get up._ Then, something landed next to Bardock; someone. Bardock opened his eyes and scanned the figure next to him. He grinned.

Torches lit the hall all the way down. At the bottom of the stairs, another door was present. Takomi simply placed his hand on it and it opened. "So, how does this room work?" Geko examined the torch lit room. It was a square shape. In the center laid the outline of a circle, and in the center, the same four circles that were on the door up above laid indented in the ground.

"Hmm." Takomi hummed to himself. _If this room exists, then so do the Transekian Plates that activate its powers. And that means... He can't use this room until he collects them._

"Well old man?" Geko shot a look to the old man, becoming more and more impatient.

"This room makes the user or users stronger." Said Takomi. "It brings out the true potential of any being that enters it. But it has to be used right." Takomi coughed a bit and continued. "Physical training, meditation... Any training method works. It's not high-tech by any means..."

"So then what are these four indented circles here for?" Geko asked. "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing, I told you how to use the room." Takomi became nervous.

"Don't lie to me old man." Geko turned around and grabbed the old man by the throat. "You have three seconds to tell me what you're hiding, or I'm going to snap your neck... ONE..." Geko barked. "TWO..." Just as He was about to say "three", something caught his eye by the doorway. He was frozen in shock and dropped the elder. "You... died..."

In the doorway stood Sheamus, his shirt was completely torn off, but the rest of his outfit remained in tact. His black pants, green sash, boots and black wrist bands. His body was completely healed though. "It's hard to kill true Saiyan warriors. Come get me if you dare."

Frustrated, Geko fired a purple ki blast which Sheamus caught and held on to. "Aww, not in the sacred room buddy." He Sheamus threw it back at Geko but Geko punched it toward the floor.

"How do you live!?" Geko shouted.

"I met your mother..." Sheamus mocked... "She's quite the... _healer_... Haha..."

"My mother is dead you ass!" Geko yelled. His muscles tensed up.

"I know..." Sheamus replied with the creepiest and most perverted of looks across his face.

"That does it, I'm going to kill you!" Geko rushed Sheamus but he took off up the stairs. Geko followed him. He spotted Sheamus flying into the sky and Geko continued to follow.

The elder made it to the top of the stairs and discovered Bardock alive and well. "So you survived... and you're healed. You must have discovered the berries."

"Thank Sheamus." Bardock replied. "Shut this door, once he dies, the barriers keeping the water up will vanish. Gotta make sure that room stays in tact." Takomi nodded and shut the door. Then Bardock picked him up and quickly flew him to the shore.

Sheamus turned around quickly. Geko didn't react fast enough and was met with a knee to the jaw sending him flying back downward. Geko's eyes were clamped shut. He struggled to open them but when he did, he was stricken with fear. Bardock hovered below him with a blue energy sphere charging in his left hand. "Son of a..."

"Take this you monster!" Bardock threw his arm forward and released a blue energy wave. It struck Geko which resulted in a massive explosion. Blood fell from the smoke cloud in the sky, then a mutilated body appeared. Geko's legs, right arm and half of his body armor had been destroyed.

Sheamus grabbed a hold of his right shoulder pad and suspended him in the air. "So who operates the PTO now?"

"I'll..." Geko coughed. "I'll never tell you..." He coughed again, spewing out blood this time.

Bardock appeared next to Sheamus and added to the interrogation. He placed a punch in Geko's abdomen, causing him to cough up more blood. "Tell us... Right now!"

"We're... simply operating under the Cold family's will, continuing their dream." Geko said, dying as he spoke.

"Surely you lost most of the planets that Frieza and Cooler owned." Bardock said. "Where are your main operating bases?"

Geko, realizing he was on the verge of death, decided to tell them. "Planet Frieza number Seventy Nine..." He coughed up more blood and began to cry... "And... and Kanassa... Planet Kanassa..."

Bardock then got flashbacks of when he and his team cleared out Planet Kanassa. The memory of his team hurt him, the memory of what he did hurt him too. Sheamus nodded. "Ah... And what should we expect to find on these planets?"

Geko let out a faint smirk. "T... Trouble... You'll... surely... die..." Geko said, and then with a final cough, he died.

Sheamus and Bardock exchanged looks. The sound of the water crashing down on the floor of the lake caught their attention and they both looked down. Soon enough the water settled out and it seemed like nothing ever happened. Then Sheamus threw the dead body into the air and blasted it into nothing.

**xXxXxXx**

That evening, Bardock, Sheamus and Elder Takomi sat around the large wooden dining table at Takomi's home. They recieved new outfits that were identical to the ones they were given at first. Bardock and Sheamus were silent. Takomi didn't want to bother them, they went through a lot that day.

Bardock was the one who broke the silence. "So... What about that room?"

Takomi looked up at him, then at Sheamus. "The Transekian Plates."

"So one has to collect them and place them in the corresponding slots." Sheamus said, rubbing his chin. "Where are these plates?"

"Why? Collecting them will just make things worse if they ever try to invade again!" Takomi stood up and slammed a fist on the table.

"Takomi." Bardock said, "If we collect the plates, we can train in the room and get stronger. Then if they do invade again, we can destroy them with no problems."

"You think that would work?" Takomis asked.

"It's worth a try." Bardock replied. "We can remove them if they come back and hide them." Takomi ducked his head for a moment. Bardock and Sheamus both leaned forward over the table. Then Takomi looked up again. "Do you know where they are?"

"Yes." He replied. "But they're not on this planet."

"Oh great, that makes things more complicated." Said Sheamus with a sigh.

"I know the planets they're on." Takomi nodded at the two Saiyans. "Bardock, I believe you wanted to head to one of them?"

Bardock's eyes widened and he stood up slowly. "There's one on Earth?"

"Two actually." Takomi replied.

"Wait, I thought you didn't know if the room truly existed until Geko found it." Sheamus interrupted.

"I didn't." Takomi said. "But the legend was passed down in my family. You see... A thousand years ago, my great ancestor sent the plates away to keep them out of the hands of the wicked. However, he compromised our own people. Our race is relatively weak and all of us are short compared to other races. But back then, with the Transekian Plates, a select number of our people used the room to become stronger, and also, they became taller. This made battle easier. But since the plates have been sent away, we haven't been able to produce great warriors. But those guys you defeated today were the first threat to our people in a thousand years."

"You've been lucky then." Bardock said. "So, where are the other two plates?"

"Father said that they were sent to an empty planet." Takomi said. He crossed his arms on the table and sighed. "He said the planet is nameless, but has since changed."

"Changed? Don't tell me the Planet Trade Organization got to it." Sheamus said with concern.

"No. Actually..." Takomi paused and smiled. "I believe it's the planet that the Namekian race migrated to after Frieza destroyed Namek."

"I see." Bardock said.

"They're kind people. They may recognize you as Saiyans, but because you and your son Kakarot look so much alike. A few of the Namekians may not view you as a threat."

"Why would they?" Sheamus asked.

"Because Vegeta slaughtered a village's worth of Namekians while he was there... He was there at the same time Frieza was. I don't know what's become of him since then. There's been no real threats to the Universe lately. So we don't pick up the information traveling through space." Takomi hopped down off of his chair and walked over to the sliding glass door.

"Prince Vegeta..." Bardock sighed. "Damn... I hope we don't run into him. I don't care how strong we've become... Knowing him, he's been training like there's no tomorrow."

"So do you plan on collecting the plates?" Takomi asked while turning back to face them.

Bardock thought for a few moments, then looked at Sheamus. After, he looked back at Takomi. "Not yet, I have some business to take care of first..." Takomi nodded and turned back to the door.

**xXxXxXx**

On Earth in the depths of Mount Paozu, another day of training passed for the trio of Goku, Gohan and Piccolo. The threat of the Androids was approaching, and the Earth's special forces needed to be ready. Night came, and Piccolo meditated. He floated in the air in front of a water fall. However, he too sensed what Kami sensed; a dark presence in the depths of the Universe.

_Hmmm..._ Piccolo thought. _I don't like that, especially not now. Not with the Androids supposed arrival date in three months..._ The Namekian warrior sighed. What more could be out there? This disturbed both Kami and Piccolo deeply. _Hmm... As much as I hate the old man, I think I'm going to pay Kami a visit tomorrow. I know he can sense it too._

**xXxXxXx**

"You're insane!" Sheamus shouted. Bardock stood on the dock. It was the middle of the night, and again he couldn't sleep. Sheamus was rather irritated as he stood at the beginning of the dock. Bardock wasn't answering him, causing Sheamus to become even more irritated. "You said that we'd collect the plates to train if other PTO soldiers showed up. Why all of the sudden do you want to go to Seventy Nine?"

"Sheamus..." Bardock said. He fired a ki blast into the lake and waited. Finally it exploded, creating a splash and sending mist toward Bardock, refreshing him. "The only planet we'll have to worry about is Kanassa."

"What do you mean?" Sheamus asked.

"Simple..." Bardock turned to Sheamus with a devious look upon his face. "No overlord stays on Seventy Nine, not ever. We go in, clear it out, destroy everything that Frieza ever built, and leave..."

Sheamus rested his head on his hand. "Hmm, think it'll work..."

"Well I'm not too keen on destroying planets..." Bardock paused and closed his eyes. "But if we have to, we will... Get rid of it once and for all. One more piece of Frieza's empire taken apart."

Sheamus shook his head and sighed. "And what would that do Bardock? We'd just be doing what Frieza would want us to do. Let's not stoop to his level!"

"I want revenge..." Bardock ducked his head and ran both hands through his thick black hair. "I don't care if he's dead, his army still operates, and I want to see every last branch of the PTO destroyed. If it means destroying that fucking planet, I'm going to..." Bardock's anger showed. His words were dark. Sheamus couldn't believe what he was hearing. All of this talk so dark from his fellow Saiyan.

"Alright... if you insist." Sheamus turned away and slowly made his way back to the house. Bardock shook his head and turned back toward the lake. Another long night awaited him.

**Bardock's pent-up rage is starting to find its way out. Is he really willing to blow up an entire planet just to extract revenge on the Cold family? Or is he just saying that to let out some of his anger? Either way, he's bound and determined to end the Planet Trade Organization once and for all. And if the legend of the Sacred Room is true, why doesn't he just go collect the Transekian Plates from New Namek and Earth so he can prepare? And what about Goku? Will he ever get around to facing his own son? Find out all this and more next time on Dragon Ball ZGX!**

**Please Review! Your input counts!**

**A/N: The tragedy in Sandy Hook, Connecticut has devastated me as well as many others. They were just children and didn't deserve to die, and neither did the teachers. My thoughts and prayers go out to all the families that were affected by the shooting. And I hope the bastard that murdered those kids and teachers is burning in the deepest pits of hell!**

**My thoughts also go out to a fellow author who lives close to Sandy Hook. That was a little too close to home for this author, and I hope he/she will be okay. A truly devastating event. R.I.P to those that died.**

**More Dragon Ball ZGX to come!**


	4. Raid on Planet Frieza 79

**Dragon Ball ZGX**

**Rated T: Blood, Cursing, Suggestive themes.**

**Description: Bardock awakens on an unknown planet, finding himself to be alive and well. He runs into another Saiyan on the planet who explains that the natives of the planet have been taking care of himself and Bardock, and that a small handfull of Saiyans besides Raditz, Nappa and Prince Vegeta, the Saiyans Frieza had kept for himself, have managed to survive Frieza's attack on Planet Vegeta. He also learns that he's been in a coma for thirty years. How will this affect things, will yet another alteration take place in this timeline? Another change to further throw things off course?**

**Act 1: Planet Trade Organizaton Saga**

**Welcome to Dragon Ball ZGX. Today's chapter starts out a little differently than the previous ones. Instead of beginning on Planet Transeki, we find ourselves on Planet Earth. **

**Chapter 4: Raid on Planet Frieza #79**

It always seems to be sunny on top of Kami's Lookout. Mr. Popo was in the middle of watering the gardens when he picked up a ki signature approaching. Then he looked behind him and saw Kami exiting the main chamber.

"Kami, do you feel that?" Popo asked.

"Yes I do Mr. Popo." Kami replied. "I'm sure he's going to want to inform the others of this evil presence we sense. But I just don't feel it necessary yet."

Popo and Kami stood next to each other and waited. A few minutes passed, and the Namekian Warrior, Piccolo, appeared over the side of the lookout. He landed near the edge and walked toward Popo and Kami.

"You know why I'm here old man." Piccolo said harshly.

Kami nodded. "Yes, a dark presence somewhere in the universe."

"What I want to know is why you didn't tell anyone." Piccolo said, crossing his arms. "You know the threat of the Androids is close."

"Yes Piccolo, I know that." Kami ducked his head. "I don't think it's close enough to pose any problems at this point though."

Piccolo's irritation grew. "If we can sense it, it's too close." He simply said. "Dammit, if this thing shows up here when the Androids do, what are we going to do? Tell me that old man!"

"Easy Piccolo." Kami said, waving his free hand while taking a step back. "You've all been training vigorously for the Androids..."

"What if this thing is stronger!?" Piccolo shouted. "I do not want to take any chances with this. No more playing around. We've been through too many battles to take things lightly. Tr..." Piccolo paused and thought for a moment. He took a deep breath. "Look, that boy from the future said that the Androids were stronger than even Frieza, and he wasn't anything to play around with."

"Piccolo I understand that." Kami sighed. "I just don't think they need that extra stress hanging over their heads when the Androids show up." Kami tried to reason with the angered Namekian warrior.

"Think about this old man." Piccolo replied. "He also said that Goku would come down with a lethal heart virus. But that hasn't happened yet. So what happens if while these threats make themselves known, Goku gets sick? He's the strongest fighter in the known Universe, and without him, we more than likely won't survive these threats."

"Well, it seems you have all your arguments planned out Piccolo." Kami said, turning around. Piccolo's irritation grew even more because of Kami turning his back to him, but he didn't say anything. Kami spoke again. "I want to show you something Piccolo. Follow me." Kami began walking toward the main chamber of the Lookout.

Piccolo groaned but started following. "This better be worth my time old man. I have more training to do."

**xXxXxXx**

On Planet Transeki, Bardock, Sheamus and Takomi stood in a meadow a few miles away from the village. There was a crater here, and inside was Sheamus' space pod. Bardock and Sheamus both looked down at it while Takomi stood behind them.

"You're not planning on traveling in the same pod are you?" Takomi asked. "I've seen the inside of that thing, it's not very spacious."

"Naw." Sheamus replied. "The only reason we came here on it before was because Bardock was nearly dead. I had no other option."

"I wouldn't want to be with you in such a tight space anyway." Bardock replied. "I'm afraid of what you'd do to me." He chucked.

"Are you calling me gay!?" Sheamus demanded. Bardock continued to laugh. "Dammit, I should have left you there."

"That reminds me," Bardock said through his laughter. "Did you do anything to me on the way here?"

"Bardock no! Shut the hell up you freaking idiot!" Sheamus shouted. The laughter soon died and the two stood silently looking at the ship again. "So..."

"We couldn't possibly take this ship." Said Bardock. "It would be awkward for both of us, and... It hasn't been used in thirty years."

"Right." Sheamus said. He thought to himself for a moment, then came up with an idea. "What about that PTO ship?"

"There's a hole in it." Bardock said.

"We can repair that." Takomi said. The Saiyans looked back at him. He was smiling. "We have some pretty top-notch scientists. We'll modify it for you in any way you'd like if you want." Bardock and Sheamus exchanged looks and then both nodded. "Excellent. Then let's get back to the village. We'll get to work immediately."

**xXxXxXx**

Kami, Piccolo and Mr. Popo stood inside of a small circular room. In there sat a small square-shaped table with a large chest on top of it. Mr. Popo stood in front of the box preparing to open it. "Kami?"

"Open the chest Mr. Popo." Kami replied. Popo nodded and slowly lifted the lid of the chest until it was fully open. "Now Piccolo, look inside."

Piccolo hesitantly took a few steps toward the box and looked inside. Two plates sat overlapping one another. Both glowed, one was red, and one was blue. "What the..." Piccolo felt incredible energy from these two plates. "Old man, what is this? I can sense great power within these."

"These plates are two of a set of four." Said Kami. "They belong to a race of people on Planet Transeki. There lies a sacred room where, if all four plates are collected, a warrior or group of warriors can train and gain abilities they never knew they had." Kami looked into the box as well. "These plates were brought to me some time ago by Mr. Popo. I knew they were not manufactured by humans, so I contacted King Kai for answers."

"Why are you showing these to me?" Piccolo asked.

"Because, I fear that this dark presence knows of their sacred room and wants to use it for their own selfish desires." Kami closed the box and locked it. "But without the plates, that room is useless. And while these sets of two are seperated, whoever it is cannot use the room."

"I see." Piccolo said. "And you think keeping them here will keep our planet out of danger?"

"For the time being yes." Kami replied. "This leaves enough time to deal with the Androids and recuperate."

Piccolo sighed. _This doesn't seem like a good idea. This presence might be like Frieza, and try to destroy the planet if it doesn't get its way._

**xXxXxXx**

Hours passed. The scientists on Transeki were quick workers. The only damage done to the ship was the hole that went through the ship. It was patched up in no time. Any hoses and pipes that were broken were quickly replaced and repaired. Soon enough, Bardock and Sheamus were ready to depart.

They stood on the edge of the crater and looked down at the repaired ship. "Well." Said Bardock. "It's time."

"Yeah." Sheamus said. "First... Seventy Nine."

"You two boys be careful." Takomi said. "If something goes wrong, get out of there."

The two Saiyans looked back at Takomi and the villagers and nodded with smiles. They had bags filled with clothes on their backs. On the ship, crates of food were brought in so the Saiyans had enough to eat during the journey.

Sheamus smiled. "Guys, we don't know how long this could take, but we'll be back. Count on it."

The villagers started cheering on the two Saiyans as they slid down the crater and jumped onto the ship. Then, they levitated down through the ceiling door and it closed behind them. After a few minutes, the ship started levitating, and quickly, the ship took off into space. _Don't die you guys._ Takomi thought. _You guys will make a difference for someone for sure. You made one here, and we thank you._

**xXxXxXx**

Sheamus and Bardock stood in the control room in front of the desk which housed all of the controls. A small screen sat on the desk. Sheamus was busy typing on the keys and setting things up for the ship. "Okay, the coordinates are set for Seventy Nine."

"Great, how long?" Bardock asked.

Sheamus replied hesitantly. "A month..."

"Damn." Bardock said. "Well then. No stops, just get to Seventy Nine, and then we'll work from there."

**And so the month-long journey to Planet Frieza #79 began. During the trip, Bardock and Sheamus mentally and physically trained, preparing for anything that could be of threat. Meanwhile on Planet Earth, the Z-Fighters continued preparing for the Androids. Piccolo reluctantly decided to leave the dark presence in space alone. Kami didn't view it as an immediate threat, so Piccolo let it slide. (As much as he hates the old man.) And for both Bardock and Sheamus, and the Z-Fighters, (Who are oblivious to each other) through all the training, eating and preparing, a month passed.**

**Planet Frieza #79**

"Hey look at this!" A green lizard like alien said, sitting in front of a large monitor in one of the towers.

"What is it Gummo?" Said a soldier that resembled Cui.

"Geko and Ratullo's ship has touched down on the landing pad." Gummo said, running his lizard like hand through his red hair. "Oh Yamako, this is great news indeed!"

"Ha!" Yamako shook his head. "After having not contacted us in a month and they're coming back. I thought they died."

"Let's go out and greet them!" Gummo said.

**xXxXxXx**

"Bardock wake up..." Sheamus said while shaking Bardock who laid in a twin size bed.

"Gah... what?" Bardock sat up and yawned loudly. "What is it?"

"We're here." Sheamus said.

The two Saiyans rushed to the control room and turned on the monitor. Outside stood ten soldiers, a mix between humanoids, lizards, and guys that look like Cui. Among them, Gummo and Yamako.

"Huh, they must think we're those two idiot soldiers that raided Transeki." Bardock said.

Sheamus nodded. "Yeah." They looked at the screen and saw Gummo and Yamako speaking to each other. "So, do we just go out and attack them?"

"No, I have a better idea." Bardock ran out of the room and Sheamus followed. Eventually, they came to a storage room with many cabinets complete with electric doors. He pressed a button and opened one up. "Perfect, PTO battle armor."

"So what's your plan?" Sheamus asked.

"During my exploration of the ship, I came across a closet full of hooded cloaks." Bardock said, picking up one of the battle tops. "If we put these on and put the cloaks on over top of them, we can probably fool them and get inside. Then from in there, we can destroy the complex."

"Came up with that plan quickly eh?" Sheamus said with a chuckle. Bardock smiled and nodded. "Alright, well let's get changed."

The two Saiyans quickly dawned their selected battle uniforms. Sheamus wore a white battle suit with yellow shoulder pads, a yellow stomach pad, and three yellow leg pads. He left his clothes on underneath the armor and then put on the black cloak. Bardock's armor was black with yellow shoulder pads, stomach pad, and three leg pads. He too left his clothes on, then put on a white cloak.

"Looking good." Said Bardock.

Sheamus grinned. "Yeah, now let's go." They dawned their hoods and made their way toward the exit. The lower panel opened up and the two walked down the stairs. Only their mouths were visible.

"Yamako, it's not them." Gummo said.

"No, but they're dressed like PTO employees." Yamako replied.

The disguised Saiyans approached the two soldiers standing in front of the group and bowed at them. "Greetings." Sheamus said.

"Who are you?" Yamako asked.

"A couple of lost souls." Bardock replied. "See, we crash landed on a planet and were stuck there for a while. We needed to get off of the planet or we would have died. It didn't meet our living conditions. Then we met a couple of guys who were wiping out the planets people. They threatened us but we offered our services to them. However, two guys appeared and killed them along with their soldiers, so we killed them all and took off with the ship. It landed here."

"They had accepted us, but died before we could prove ourselves, good men." Sheamus added.

Yamako nodded. "Well these days we could use all the help we can get."

"I agree." Gummo said. "I don't quite understand how Geko and Ratullo were taken out so easily, but you guys appear to be stronger than them."

"Thank you." The two said together.

"Well, follow us inside." Said Yamako. "We'll make sure you have some work and a place to stay. You sound homeless." With that, the soldiers, Yamako and Gummo, and Bardock and Sheamus all headed toward the tower complex.

Inside, Bardock and Sheamus stood next to each other in the main control room. Yamako and Gummo were directing their staff in different directions to work on different computers. "Well fellows, how did you end up stranded?" Gummo asked.

Sheamus and Bardock looked at each other, then back at Gummo. "Our planet," Said Bardock, "was destroyed by a wicked force. Merciless, our people begged and pleaded but it did no good. He and I were sent away from the planet before it was destroyed. No coordinates were set or anything, we just landed on a strange planet."

"A few days later, your two soldiers arrived and started destroying everything." Sheamus added.

"They had two jobs." Yamako said. "Enslave the inhabitants, and find that damn room Master keeps rambling on about."

"Master?" Bardock inquired.

"Yeah, the only one left to run the Planet Trade Organization." Gummo said. "After Frieza, Cooler and King Cold died, all of the planets they owned were liberated. The soldiers on those outposts decided to break away and start their lives over. The only two planets that remain are this one and Planet Kanassa."

"I see." Bardock said. He thought deeply. _Well that makes the work load so much lighter, but I must know who this guy is._ "So, who is this Master?"

"His name is secret." Said Yamako. "Unless you're completely trust-worthy, you can not know who he is."

"I see." Sheamus said. "It's kind of hard for us to trust anyone after our last employer though. He destroyed our home without hesitation."

"That's interesting." Yamako said, placing a hand under his chin. "It might be a planet we've heard of, what was your home world called?"

The two Saiyans looked at each other again and nodded, then back at Yamako and Gummo. Bardock spoke, "Our home world was called Planet Vegeta." They took their hoods off revealing their faces. "And we are Saiyans!"

Yamako and Gummo were instantly stunned, eyes bulging out of their heads, sweat dripping down their faces. "How... you tricked us!"

"Yes." Sheamus said. "And we also killed Geko and Ratullo and stole the ship!"

"You lied to us!" Gummo yelled.

"Gummo relax and get out of here, I know you don't fight. We'll handle them." Yamako got into a fighting stance.

Sheamus and Bardock threw their cloaks off and then powered up. It caused their armor to crack all over. Blue auras flared up around them and then the armor broke apart, sending sharp shards all over the control room. Everything was destroyed and starting to catch fire. Some of the soldiers were stabbed in the chest by large pieces and instantly killed.

"What is this power?" Yamako's scouter broke apart. Then before he could blink, Sheamus punched him in the face sending him flying into one of a computer monitors.

The remaining soldiers all aimed at Bardock. Bardock extended both arms to his sides and powered up even more, sending multiple ki blasts at the guards and the rest of the room. Those soldiers all perished. Then Sheamus and Bardock began blasting the complex to pieces. The ceiling was destroyed and the walls came down. They found themselves to be in one of the lower towers.

"Let's be careful of the ship." Sheamus said. An alarm sounded.

"Alright, but lets destroy the rest of the towers!" Bardock said. The two took the the sky and aimed at selected buildings. They blasted all of them until each and every structure was vaporized. The outpost on Planet Frieza Seventy Nine was nothing but rubble. They looked around and didn't see anyone left. "Well, glad that's over."

Then, an explosion erupted from behind them. They looked and saw their ship to be broken apart, in flames. "God dammit!" Sheamus shouted. "Who the fuck!" Then they looked down and saw Yamako.

"That bastard!" Bardock phased down to the ground behind Yamako and delivered a knee to his back, causing him to arch in pain. Then Bardock grabbed him so that his head was between his side and his arm. Yamako was being choked out. "You destroyed the ship, now I'm going to kill you." Bardock then snapped Yamako's neck and let go. His body went limb and dropped to the ground.

Sheamus still hovered above and looked off into the forest. He noticed another building. "Bardock!" Bardock looked up and flew back to Sheamus. Sheamus pointed at the building surrounded by forest. "It looks like a hangar."

"Good." Said Bardock. "Maybe there's another ship!" The two took off toward the hanger. In no time they were there and they blasted a hole in the ceiling. Inside was a ship that resembled the one they traveled on. "Alright, we're out of here."

Then, the ship started to run, shocking the Saiyans. "Who the hell could be on the ship?" It started to levitate. "Bardock come on, we gotta get on that ship."

They landed on top of the ship and pried the ceiling door open. Sheamus held it so Bardock could enter, then Sheamus phased inside before the door latched shut on him. "If this ship is the same, the control room should be in the same place." The two ran through the halls until they came to a large door.

Bardock banged on the door. "Who the hell is in here?" There was no answer. Bardock was pissed to say the least. He banged on it again. "Open the god damn door!" Still no answer. Bardock looked at Sheamus. "This bastard's seriously pissing me off." Then Bardock hopped back and aimed at the door. "You have three seconds to open the door. If you don't, I'm going to blast it open. One..." Bardock channeled his ki energy into his hand. "Two!" A blue sphere formed in his hand and increased in size until it was bigger than his hand. Then, the door opened.

The lizard like alien Gummo stood waving his hands in front of his face. "Please! It's opened!"

Bardock made the ki blast vanish and put his arm down. "You tried to take our only way off of this rock." He said angrily.

"I just wanted to get away from the destruction!" Gummo said in fear. Bardock approached him and lifted him up by the throat. Gummo gasped for breath.

"I want you to tell me who leads you!" Bardock shouted, pinning him against the inner wall of the control room next to the door. Gummo struggled for breath but couldn't get any air.

"Bardock I think he's choking." Sheamus said.

"Fucking obviously." Bardock snapped.

"He can't talk if he's dead..." Sheamus replied with his eye lids lowered.

"Oh... right." Bardock mumbled. He released Gummo. Gummo dropped to the floor and sat there gasping. After a few minutes, he looked up at Bardock, whose arms were crossed.

"Right." Gummo said, slowly pulling himself up the wall to a standing position. "Both Frieza and King Cold were killed by a Super Saiyan. That left the PTO in Cooler's hands."

"And of course, Cooler died as well." Bardock said.

"Yes." Gummo nodded. "There was no one left of the Cold family, or so we thought..."

"So it is a relative of Frieza." Sheamus said as he closed the door. "Huh."

"Yes." Gummo sighed. "But upon his appearance on Seventy Nine, he struck us all with absolute terror. He's stronger than Cooler, and Cooler is stronger than Frieza by a huge margin."

"And somehow my son was able to defeat him." Bardock said.

"Yes, the Super Saiyan is an incredible being." Gummo said. "I never wanted to be a henchmen of Frieza. None of us really wanted to. If we didn't do as he said, he would have killed us. We didn't continue to operate because we're loyal, it's because this new leader is so strong, so terrifying, that we have no choice."

"We just took out the entire outpost." Sheamus said. "You have no reason to live under his rule anymore."

"How I'd like to believe that." Gummo sighed. "I'm just doing my job like any other day and a couple of Saiyans show up and destroy everything. I'm thankful, but still fear for my life."

"You're lucky you're alive." Bardock said. "If you hadn't gotten out of there you would have been killed."

"I understand that."

"You're by no means innocent." Bardock continued.

"I truly wish I was." Gummo said. "I'm afraid that he'll come after me. I have no home, no work, no family. It was all taken by _him._"

"What's his name?" Sheamus asked.

"He's called Lord Eyce." Gummo said. "He's Frieza's son."

Bardock's eyes widened. He was frozen for a moment, then turned away and walked toward the controls. Sheamus watched, then looked back at Gummo. "Where is he?" Sheamus inquired.

"Last I knew, he was in the South Galaxy." Gummo said.

"Pointless to chase after him then." Bardock said. "There's no chance. We're better off waiting." He turned around. Gummo's fear was obvious. He felt his end was near. Bardock sighed. "What's your name?"

"My name is Gummo." He replied hesitantly.

"Have you killed anyone?" Bardock asked.

"No. I'm not a warrior. I'm just a scientist, just another puppet to the PTO."

Bardock looked down at his fists. _No more of this... No more suffering._ He looked back to Gummo. "Not anymore. I don't see why you need to work for him, or any of them. You can stay with us if you want." Gummo's face lit up with joy. "However, if you turn on us. I will not hesitate to kill you." Bardock then walked past him and patted him on the shoulder. Then he exited the room.

By now they were deep in space with no set course. But it didn't matter. The next day they would figure it out. Bardock and Sheamus had a lot of thinking to do. It was either go to Planet Kanassa or back to Transeki. At least on Transeki, they could rest up in a place familiar to them. The ship wasn't the most comfortable setting to say the least. And on top of that, they had another person on board in Gummo.

**xXxXxXx**

On Earth, the training of course continued. Now with two months left until the Androids arrive, they needed to train as hard as possible. Goku, Gohan and Piccolo continued their usual routine. Piccolo sat on a cliff watching Goku and Gohan spar. The same thought continued repeating itself over and over again in his mind.

_I don't want to keep this a secret for much longer. It may not seem like it, but two months is a long time._ Piccolo watched Gohan fire a Masenko at Goku, enticing a smile from Piccolo. _He's a quick learner. I wouldn't be surprised if he turns into a Super Saiyan far earlier than Trunks predicted._

Goku and Gohan floated for a moment to catch their breaths. During the short break, Goku noticed distress on Piccolo's face. _I wonder what's eating him? Maybe he's just worried about the Androids. We'll be ready though._ Goku then noticed something and quickly vanished. Gohan flew past where Goku was with his fist stretched out.

"What the?" Gohan said to himself as he looked around the open sky. He turned to Piccolo who nodded upward. Gohan looked up and saw his father floating higher in the air.

"Come on Gohan," Goku said. "You gotta be quick to catch me by surprise." Goku chuckled.

"Dad how did you..."

Goku put his index and middle fingers to his forehead and grinned. "Instant Transmission my son."

_Darn._ Gohan thought to himself.

Piccolo continued to watch. _You're gonna need that technique against the Androids Goku._

**xXxXxXx**

Out in space, a lone Saiyan dressed in white battle armor with blue spandex underneath, stood on the ruins of a planet all too familiar to him. His black flame like hair rustled with the wind. _This place has been wrecked._ He thought to himself.

He began to power up, clenching his fists and staring at them. _I came all the way out here to obliterate this place once and for all, but is seems like someone beat me to it._ Then he let out a loud yell and his white ki aura flared up, causing the ground to shake. _Seventy-Nine, reduced to rubble..._ The ground cracked, trees were uprooted and rubble flew in all directions. _And from the ki signature left here... It was done by a couple of Saiyans..._

He looked across the ruined landscape of Seventy-Nine, the trashed buildings and dead bodies. _How could I have missed it? I thought Kakarot and myself were the only two Saiyans left not counting his little brat..._ Then he looked up into the dark sky. _And even mine... A half blood just like Gohan... How could I, the prince of all Saiyans, spill my seed into the likes of an Earthling? How it even happened in the first place is still a question I can't even answer. And yet I stand here, father to a half-breed child. It's preposterous..._

He then powered down, letting his ki aura fade away. "Damn it, I wonder how many Saiyans actually escaped Planet Vegeta. If this was the work of Saiyans, who knows how many more could be out there." His anger flared up. "And that kid from the future who claims to be a Saiyan. A Super Saiyan no less, a level of power even I, Prince Vegeta, have yet to achieve! It's... it's ridiculous!" He then sent a large ki blast toward a mountain in the distance, obliterating it on contact. A mushroom cloud elevated in the sky following a huge explosion.

Vegeta turned around to where he landed his ship, Capsule 3. "All I can do is train more intensely. No matter how close to death I get, I need to be stronger." As he walked up the ramp into the ship, he looked back over the destruction if Planet Frieza #79. "And then, Kakarot... We'll have our rematch, and I'll finally re-capture my title as Prince of all Saiyans!" Then, Vegeta walked into the ship, letting the door close behind him. The ship took off into the depths of space.

**Looks like Vegeta is on to Bardock and Sheamus. But his suspicions are yet to be confirmed. Meanwhile, Bardock and Sheamus rest before deciding their next course of action. Where will they go? And will Piccolo break and tell the rest of the Z-Fighters about the dark presence in space, or will he maintain his composure until after the threat of the Androids is exterminated? Find out as Dragon Ball ZGX continues!**

**So, I want your thoughts so far. What's your take on the situation these warriors find themselves in? Feedback is necessary and very crucial, so please review!**


	5. Rage Fueled Assault

**Dragon Ball ZGX**

**Rated T: Blood, Cursing, Suggestive themes.**

**Description: Bardock awakens on an unknown planet, finding himself to be alive and well. He runs into another Saiyan on the planet who explains that the natives of the planet have been taking care of himself and Bardock, and that a small handfull of Saiyans besides Raditz, Nappa and Prince Vegeta, the Saiyans Frieza had kept for himself, have managed to survive Frieza's attack on Planet Vegeta. He also learns that he's been in a coma for thirty years. How will this affect things, will yet another alteration take place in this timeline? Another change to further throw things off course?**

**Act 1: Planet Trade Organizaton Saga**

**Last time on Dragon Ball ZGX, Bardock and Sheamus departed on a repaired Planet Trade Organization space ship. Their destination; Planet Frieza #79. Meanwhile on Earth, Kami revealed the Transekian Plates to Piccolo, and his reasons for keeping the dark presence in space away from the Z-Fighters for the time being. After a month of travel, Bardock and Sheamus arriveed at #79. They disguised themselves and came up with a story to tell the soldiers on 79 to get inside. From there, they revealed themselves and destroyed the outpost. Their ship was destroyed by a survivng soldier, who was quickly taken out by Bardock. Then, the Saiyans found a hanger with one remaining ship inside, but it started up and almost took off without them. Once inside, they found another survivor****, but decided to spare his life in exchange for his services. Not long after they left, a rage filled Vegeta arrived on 79 to find the place trashed. Also, he sensed that Saiyans destroyed the place. And he was right, but he doesn't know it yet. What's going to happen next? Find out today on Dragon Ball ZGX!**

**Chapter 5: Rage Fueled Assault**

The large space ship floated through space for about a day without a set course. After a long session of arguing and point, counter point conversations, the decision was made. Next stop; Planet Kanassa. On board were the saiyans Bardock and Sheamus, and the lizard alien Gummo. The trip was becoming boring to say the least. Sheamus was asleep in the control room while Gummo worked on the ships operating system. Bardock walked through the halls of the ship endlessly. Being that it was round, it was like he was taking an endless left turn or an endless right. And this happened multiple times throughout the trip. Bardock somehow always found himself walking through the seemingly endless circle.

_God this is so boring._ He thought _No fresh air, no fresh water. Any longer and I might go insane. A half a month of this crap? Why cant the damn ship go any faster?_ He found himself walking by a window and he stopped. He turned and lent against it, smacking his head against it out of stress and boredom. He peered out into space noticing the multiple stars. _How much longer..._ He scanned the empty space and fell into a trance. He saw a large sphere enter his vision which he realized after a minute or two of staring, that it was Planet Kanassa.

Bardock stood there staring at the ever-growing planet. _Wow, as if on que..._ Upon looking at Kanassa, Bardock saw the faces of his former unit flash through his mind. Tora, Fasha, Borgos and Shugesh. And more so, the horrific sight of their dead bodies lying on the cold ground of Planet Meat. _Ugh... Dammit. This place is already causing problems._ Bardock turned and sped off toward the control room. After a good five minutes of running, he found the door and ran inside. "So we're here huh?" He said as he slowed to a halt.

"Yep." Gummo said with a wide grin across his face.

"I thought it would take longer." Bardock said, scratching his chin and recalling all of the boredom he faced.

"It would have," Gummo said, patting the desk. "But I was able to fix the accelerator. Betcha didn't even realize it."

Bardock stood dumbfounded for a moment. The sound of a loud yawn came from his right and he looked back. He looked to find Sheamus standing up with his arms stretched in the air and his mouth wide open. "Loud mouth." Bardock commented.

Sheamus took a few steps toward Bardock and punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Shut up bastard." He said playfully. "So, what's up?" Sheamus asked while rubbing his eyes. Bardock motioned toward the monitor. Planet Kanassa displayed across the screen. Sheamus grinned and stretched again. "So what's the plan?"

"The outpost here is much larger than the one on Seventy-Nine was." Gummo said. He pressed a few keys which sounded beeping noises with every press. "There are three major structures here. The satellite tower, the hangar, and the executive office. But don't worry, there's no strong fighters here. This is more or less an information station than an outpost for soldiers."

"So minus the traveling, this will be relatively easy." Bardock said. Gummo nodded with approval. This enticed smiles out of the Saiyans. Bardock placed his fists against his back and pushed. A loud crack echoed through the room. "Damn that felt good." Bardock said.

"So do we just go around destroying things?" Sheamus asked, cracking his knuckles one by one.

"Damn right. Let's send a message to that freak son of Frieza." Bardock replied.

**xXxXxXx**

The ship landed in a deserted area. Nothing but sand and rocks everywhere. The sun was high, and not a cloud was in sight. The wind didn't help matters, for all it did was send sand everywhere. The Saiyans stood just off of the ships platform, their hair rustling in the Kanassan wind, dust pelting their skin and dry heat that could kill any ordinary man.

Bardock looked back up the platform at Gummo. "This ship better be here when we get back, lizard." He squinted his eyes. Gummo closed his eyes and nodded.

Sheamus continued staring out into the dust storm. "Man, this sucks. I can't see a god damn thing. How will we know where to go?"

Then a whistling sound came from up the platfrom. Gummo had a small briefcase in his hands. "Here, these will help." He tossed the case down to Bardock, who quickly set it down in the sand and opened it up. Inside laid two scouters, one with a green lense, and one with a purple lense. "It'll be hard to sense such weak power levels from here. Especially in this storm. You'll be too busy trying to keep the sand out of your eyes."

Bardock put the green lensed one on. "So how will these help? Since I've learned how to sense ki signatures, I've realized that it's not much different than a simple scouter reading."

"These are up to date." Gummo replied with a smile. "The locations of the outposts are programmed into the scouters. They'll automatically pick up the closest one to this location. Once one of them is destroyed, the scouter will automatically pick up the next closest one."

"Ah." Sheamus smiled as he put his one on. "So basically, once the data center is destroyed, it'll pick up the next data signature." Sheamus pressed the red button on his scouter. It automatically scanned the planet for data signatures. Bardock also turned his on and did the same. After a few moments, both scouters beeped and the coordinates of the closest outpost were displayed across the lense. "Ninety-five miles east." Sheamus said.

"We've got this." Bardock said as he turned in the appropriate direction. "Let's go play wrecking ball." Bardock took to the sky and Sheamus followed in tow. Without the scouters they surely would have gotten lost in this sand storm, and much to the Saiyans hopes, they would find the end of the desert sometime soon.

Flying was difficult for them. The wind threw sand in their faces, pelting their skin hard. Sand wound up in their clothes as well, making their trip all the less comfortable. It seemed like every minute was an hour, they couldn't tell where they were or how long they'd actually been traveling, and by the look of things, the storm didn't look like it would end any time soon.

"God dammit." Bardock spat, sheilding his face with his left arm as he flew into the wind. "I can't believe this, of all the times we come to wreck the place, we end up landing in the desert in the middle of a fucking dust storm!" Sheamus didn't give him any sort of reply. Instead, he was humming an old Saiyan tune that his mother hummed to him as a child. Bardock shook his head. _Damn that is getting annoying._

Eventually the wind died down and the sand fell to the ground. Soon enough, evening came, and so did Bardock and Sheamus to the first target. The two Saiyans stood on the beech of a large body of water that streched for miles around. In front of them sat an island with a plateau. On top of that, the satellite tower. It was a tall and thin structure, but made of the finest materials in the Universe, making it a strong structure.

"Alright, do we just blast it from here?" Sheamus asked with a hand on his chin.

"No." Bardock said. His eyes scaned the tower up and down and side to side. "We take position in the air on each side of it and blast it from up top, starting with that dish at the very top." Bardock pointed at the dish sitting atop the tall satellite tower.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Sheamus grinned as he flashed his ki aura around him, blue in tint. Bardock did the same, then the two took off toward the tower.

**xXxXxXx**

In a room inside of the thin structure, three humanoid aliens sat in chairs looking up at a large screen with a long button board in front of it. The screen didn't show the outside of the tower. Instead, it acted as a map which, when unidentified bodies or ships pass through the area, mainy in front of the large dish on top, showed red dots surrounding the center of the screen where the room was displayed. And as it just so happened, two red dots appeared on the radar, one on each side of the room.

"What the hell?" One of the aliens exclaimed.

"What are they?" The second one added.

The third man remained silent, staring at the screen with a hand under his chin. He glanced at his comrades, then back at the screen.

**xXxXxXx**

Bardock and Sheamus were a fair distance away from one another, but were still in eyeshot. They each hovered above the tower with their arms slightly spread out and their palms facing out. Each had their ki energy materialized in their hands, Bardock's were blue, and Sheamus' were yellow. They stared down at the tower for a few moments, their hair waving with the wind. Then, they locked eyes with each other and nodded.

They started launching multiple ki blasts at the tower, striking its main structure points. Pieces of metal, glass, large beams, wires and pipes all fell from the smoke cloud being created by the explosions. Bardock aimed high, firing blasts at the dish and the tip of the tower. Sheamus aimed low, striking from the base up. Eventually, smoke and flames completely consumed the tower, and then the inevitable happened, and the tower collapsed in on itself, kicking up dust to add to the smoke cloud.

The two sighed as the commotion seemed to fade, but then unexpectedly, an explosion erupted from the group below, sending the Saiyans flying in opposite directions. Luckily, they were able to catch themselves before they went too far away. It was definite; anyone inside of the tower was dead.

Once the explosion faded and the wind stopped, they met up above the island, hovering over the destruction. It was gone, completely gone. Bardock grinned, as did Sheamus. But they knew very well that it wasn't over yet. Two more locations to go. Their scouters went off at the same time.

"Northeast." Bardock said, turning toward the target.

"Thirty-five miles." Sheamus added.

"We'll be there in no time." Bardock said.

They took off quickly, hoping to reach their destination before dark. The sun was already setting, it wouldn't be long before darkness blanketed the planet. So far, Bardock saw nothing familiar. He didn't recognize the terrain. After a while of endless flying, they landed on the edge of a cliff overlooking a forest. The last hint of orange light was fading over the horizon. Their scouters indicated that the closest target was somewhere at below them. It took a few minutes to locate, but there it was, the hangar.

"This should be easy, just blow up the hangar and take off?" Sheamus said, stretching his back. Bardock simply nodded, wiping his forehead. "Alright then."

They repeated their previous attack. Both launching multiple ki blasts at the structure, each explosion damaging the building immensely. They continued their assault until the hangar was nothing more than a pile of debris. The smoke rose up from the destruction and the Saiyans sighed.

Their scouters both went off in sync and the reading baffled both of them. They looked at each other silently, shocked and irritated at the same time. Bardock then sighed. "This is gonna be a long trip."

**xXxXxXx**

Sunrise... The orange glow radiated acorss the horizon, greeting the Saiyans with warmth. They flew across planet Kanassa all throughout the night on their way to their final destinantion, the executive office. They couldn't believe how long the trip took, it was already morning. At least it wasn't that cold anymore. They flew over many destroyed towns and cities, giving Bardock flashbacks of when he and his team killed off the Kanassan race for Frieza. The memories hurt, and he quickly shooed them off. In a trance was Bardock, at least until Sheamus' voice broke through the barrier.

"BARDOCK!" Sheamus yelled, finally getting Bardock's attention. He shook his head and looked to his comrade. "We're here..." Sheamus groaned.

Bardock looked over the landscape and saw a small cube shaped building, not too far from their location. "Good, another easy job." They flew closer to the building and hovered over it.

"Let's get this over with." Sheamus said, raising his right hand over his head and channeling his ki. Bardock watched Sheamus, then looked down at the building. He noticed a cloaked figure step out of the building and raise his hands at the Saiyans. Without a word, a strong wind gust sent the Saiyans flying away from the building. The figure grinned and started hovering.

The Saiyans landed hard on the ground and debris. Little pieces of concrete stuck in their skin causing irritation. Sheamus landed flat on his back and cried out in pain. Bardock landed on his head and fell face to the ground. Groaning, Sheamus rolled over and shook Bardock a little, but he didn't respond. He'd been knocked unconscious, and s if things couldn't get any worse, the cloaked figure was approaching them quickly. Sheamus squinted.

The cloaked being landed about ten feet away from the downed Saiyans. Placing a fist to his mouth, he coughed lightly then spoke. "I find it very amusing. You two took out the other two bases on this planet, thinking that everyone here was weak. Well think again!" The figure didn't remove the hood from his cloak, all that was visible was his blue hands and his face from just under his nose, down.

"Who are you?" Sheamus said, taking a battle stance.

"Nobody important." He replied. "Just the only stationed soldier on this planet. It seems that Lord Eyce didn't expect two strong warriors like yourselves to arrive and destroy the place." He glanced down at the unconscious Saiyan and gasped. _How is he still alive?_ Then he chuckled. "Bardock, is that you?"

Bardock began to stir and slowly open his eyes. His vision was blurred worse than ever before. He didn't respond, but slowly pulled himself up and stood with wobbly legs.

"Ah yes," He continued. "You're the leader of the squad that cleared this lovely planet thirty years ago." He wiped his cloaked arm across his mouth. "Such a pity that Dodoria and his henchmen killed them all off while you were recovering." Bardock's flashbacks about his dead crew on Planet Meat returned, this time worse than they've ever been. The figure continued. "It was quite amusing though. So much blood, so much death. It was so hilarious!"

"Shut up!" Sheamus said. He ran toward the figure but then got sent flying back and hit a piece of building that still stood about ten feet behind Bardock.

Bardock lent forward and held his gut. Tears developed in his eyes because of the memories. The figure approached Bardock and continued talking "All of them... slaughtered! Haha, oh I could never get enough of Dodoria's stories about that massacre. How helpless they were, how battered and bruised they ended up. And the look on your face when you realized that Lord Frieza betrayed you Saiyans."

The figure raised a fist and went to punch Bardock, but was caught by the wrist. Bardock looked up at him and his eyes were pure white. "Don't... Ever talk about my team..." Then, a reddish gold tinted aura flared up around Bardock and he squeezed the figure's wrist.

He scremed in pain. "You broke my wrist you bastard!"

Bardock cocked his arm and struck the figure in the face, sending him flying toward the cube shaped building. He smashed into the wall and fell to the ground. Sheamus was able to pull himself up and watch Bardock. He was baffled, Bardock's power level had shot up much higher than it ever had before. His present state scared Sheamus. "Bardock!"

"Leave me be..." He said with a demonic tone. He opened his palm and generated a golden ki blast, surrounded by black electrical sparks. The ki blast grew much larger than his hand and he cocked it back.

"Bardock stop!" Sheamus shouted as he ran toward the enraged Saiyan. However he was too late. Bardock threw the blast at the figure and the building. Sheamus watched in horror and silence. Then, the entire area was consumed by a bright light. It was a noiseless explosion...

**xXxXxXx**

Gummo stood outside of the ship making some modifications to the lower door. He stepped back and looked at the door, wondering what else he could do to improve the ship. Then a gust of wind blew across the area, kicking up sand and rocks, pelting the lizard like alien.

Gummo shielded himself with his arms in an "X" shape, then slowly opened his eyes to look in the direction the wind came from. _A mushroom cloud?..._ He thought. The large, flame-filled, mushroom-shaped cloud rose up high in the air. "Oh my god..." He muttered.

The wind died down. Gummo watched until the cloud faded away, shock and disbelief consuming him, wondering what had happened and if they boys were in danger. "I hope they're okay..."

**Bardock's been pushed too far over the edge, resulting in an explosion of anger. The bases on Planet Kanassa have been destroyed, but did Bardock's rage fueld assault cause his own death as well as Sheamus? What's going to happen next. Find out next on Dragon Ball ZGX!**


	6. Brotherly Love and A Tyrant's Arrival

**Dragon Ball ZGX**

**Rated T: Blood, Cursing, Suggestive themes.**

**Description: Bardock awakens on an unknown planet, finding himself to be alive and well. He runs into another Saiyan on the planet who explains that the natives of the planet have been taking care of himself and Bardock, and that a small handfull of Saiyans besides Raditz, Nappa and Prince Vegeta, the Saiyans Frieza had kept for himself, have managed to survive Frieza's attack on Planet Vegeta. He also learns that he's been in a coma for thirty years. How will this affect things, will yet another alteration take place in this timeline? Another change to further throw things off course?**

**Act 1: Planet Trade Organizaton Saga**

**A/N at end of chapter. **

**Chapter 6: Brotherly Love/A Tyrant's Arrival**

Rain poured down from the dark cloudy sky. Bardock found himself laying in a puddle of water. He was cold, wet, and sore all over. He slowly sat up and rested his head in his hands, he could smell blood on them. It was his own, he was beat and battered from the cloaked soldier stationed on Kanassa. He could remember how he was taunted by the soldier, but anything after that was a blur. He looked around to find himself in a city which had been mostly wrecked. Buildings smoked, burned, were either going to fall down or already had.

"I don't..." Bardock examined himself. His clothes were ripped up in places, his pants ripped from his boots up to above his knees. His shirt had been ripped completely off. Cuts and bruises covered his body and his face. "I don't remember being near a city like this." He stumbled to his feet and looked around. Vehicles he'd never seen before were scattered all around, on roads, in buildings, hanging from trees. There were dead humanoid bodies all over the place.

Bardock walked around in the totalled city, being poured on, non-stop rain. "And we killed everyone on Kanassa..." He looked at the laid out bodies. "These definitely aren't Kanassans."

He continued to walk through the destroyed streets. His thoughts trailed and trailed into the depths of his darkest thoughts. _What's going on? I'm physically bruised and battered, but I don't feel any pain... Well except for my headache._ He came to an intersection which he could barely make out due to the destruction all around. Vehicles and dumpsters were overturned, street lights knocked down, rubble from surrounding buildings spread out across the street, and in the center, a body lying face down in a puddle with a few small leaves floating around it. He stopped and stared at the body for a moment It had on it an orange martial arts G.I and a blue undershirt. The body only had one arm, and black hair on its head.

"Oh my God! Kakarot!" Bardock ran up to the corpse and looked down at it. "What happened... Oh God..." He heard a voice approaching and looked over. A boy, who looked to be in his teens, with lavender colored hair approached slowly. _Hey... I remember you... Is this a vision?_

The teen boy stared down at the corpse and began to cry, speaking through his sobs. "Gohan... why? Why'd you come here alone? I could have helped you, you didn't have to die..."

_Gohan?_ Bardock thought to himself. _Kakarot's son... But he's an adult, and this kid is younger than I remember... What the hell is going on here?_

"Gohan... you were my best friend... Why Gohan... Why?" The boy began to yell. "Damn you Androids! I'm going to kill you!" The boy let out a loud cry, echoing through the wrecked streets. Then, resulting of the pain of his loss, a bright light flashed around his body, and the ground shook, causing more rubble to fall from the already wrecked structures around him. Bardock fell down, unable to sustain his balance. The light faded and the young boy now had golden blond hair, emerald eyes, and still screamed out loud. Then, the boy dropped to his knees and slammed both of his clenched fists into the ground, creating a small crater around himself, Gohan and Bardock.

"Okay, now I'm really confused!" Bardock stood up and shook his head, then looked at the young Super Saiyan. The boy was crying, continuously pounding the ground. _What happened... Is this what awaits me on Earth?_

"Gohan! No!" The young Super Saiyan cried. "Gohan come back! Come back!"

Bardock felt helpless, empty. He looked down at Gohan. Bardock knew full well that Gohan was his own blood, his grandson. In his previous vision, Gohan was a young child of only five. In this vision, he's an adult. Then out of nowhere, everything around him faded to black. He was alone in darkness. _Great, not this again..._ His thoughts continued, then he started to scream.

**xXxXxXx**

Sheamus sat in a chair in the control room of the ship while Gummo worked on the computer system. "So he really lost his marbles?" Gummo asked.

"When someone mentions Tora, Borgos, Shugesh and Fasha, Bardock loses his temper..." Sheamus glanced at the door of the control room. "They were his team, his best friends. It's only natural."

"And he almost destroyed the planet." Gummo retorted, turning to face Sheamus. Sheamus didn't respond, then all the sudden, the ship began to shake, then an explosion sounded throughout the ship.

Sheamus shot up from his chair. "What the hell was that?"

"Come on, let's go!" Gummo ordered, running out of the control room first. Sheamus followed quickly, keeping up with the lizard alien. Gummo navigated the halls until he came to a part of the hall that was charcoal black, and the door was lying on the ground. "It's the recovery room."

"Bardock!" Sheamus ran past Gummo and into the recovery room. Inside, Bardock laid on the ground naked with his tail draped across his ass and down his leg. The liquid from the machine was all over the floor and the walls, and glass and metal pieces were all over the room. Sheamus knelt next to the Saiyan while Gummo checked the remainder of the medical machine.

"His recovery was complete." Gummo said as he checked the terminal next to the pod.

"But what happened?" Sheamus patted Bardock on the back, trying to wake him. Bardock groaned. "Well at least he's alive."

"K... Kakarot..." Bardock mumbled. "Kakarot..." He mumbled once more. Then his eyes shot opened and he yelled. "Kakarot!" Bardock rolled over on to his back and groaned.

"Bardock, what's wrong?" Sheamus asked, placing an arm around Bardock's back. He helpled him into a sitting position.

"We need to go to Earth." Bardock said, groaning in pain afterward. "We need to go now!"

"But what about Eyce?" Gummo asked as he approached them. "And the Transekian Plates?

"Forget that right now!" Bardock yelled. "Kakarot might be in serious danger! We need to go!" Bardock stumbled to his feet and approached a table in the middle of the room. A fresh set of clothes awaited him there. "Besides, two of the Plates are on Earth. I doubt Eyce will find the other two anyway. From what Takomi told us, Planet Namek is far out of Eyce's path back here, so it's not like he'll stray away from his path to kill us after he finds out Saiyans are responsible for the last of his faction's demise."

"That's true." Gummo said. "When Eyce sets his mind to something, he won't go after anything else until his task is complete."

"Good to know." Sheamus said. "So... Earth?" He asked while patting Bardock on the back. Bardock looked back and smiled at his Saiyan comrade.

**And so, Bardock, Sheamus and Gummo set coordinates to Planet Earth. They realized that the trip would be just over a month-long. Unfortunately, they didn't realize what was going to happen around the time of their arrival...**

_One month later..._

_Earth: Kami's Lookout_

Kami stood at the edge of the lookout with Popo next to him. He gazed at the Earth below, wondering what kind of hell awaited in half a month. Not a word was spoken between Kami and Popo. Kami looked up to the sky and picked up a few energy signatures. _I wonder what those could be._ Then, he picked up a fast approaching ki signature from below, and in the blink of an eye, Piccolo floated in front of him just off the lookout.

"Oh my." Popo said.

"Hello Piccolo." Kami said.

Piccolo landed, keeping a stern look on his face. "Look, I know you can sense that trio of power levels approaching Earth."

Kami nodded and sighed. "Yes, but those aren't related to that dark power I sensed before."

"I knew you'd say that." Piccolo replied. "Regardless, I don't like that strangers are heading for Earth. I don't recognize any of them, though one seems oddly familiar."

"I know what you mean, Piccolo." Kami said. He tapped his cane against the ground and continued.

"I want Goku to check it out." Piccolo said. "Using Instant Transmission, he could get there and figure out what it is, then get back."

"And if somehow this trio is stronger than Goku, what will we do, Piccolo?" Kami demanded. Piccolo ducked his head for a moment, then looked back up at him. Piccolo was going to speak, but something strange happened, halting him for a moment. The trio upon the lookout looked up into the sky.

"Kami... those ki signatures..." Piccolo said.

"They vanished..." Kami finished.

**xXxXxXx**

_Unknown Planet_

Bardock found himself lying in snow. He stared into the sky and saw nothing but a light gray sky and snow flakes dropping to the ground. He sat up and shook his head. "I better not be having another fucking vision." He stood up and scanned his surroundings. From what he could tell, he was in a canyon. "Just great."

He flared up his ki aura to keep himself warm, then took to the sky. He flew up until he reached the top of the canyon and hovered between each side. He could hardly see anything in this storm, but he did manage to catch a glimpse of a disc shape. He flew toward it until he could make out what it was. It was the ship he, Sheamus and Gummo were traveling on.

He landed on top of it and noticed the circular door on top of the ship was opened, and the glass window in the control room was broken. _I wonder what happened._ He jumped down into the ship and began navigating the halls. He searched the entire ship and found nothing. Not even a sign of Sheamus and Gummo, causing concern.

Bardock exited the way he entered and made sure the door closed so no more snow got inside. Then he looked at his surroundings. He could sense multiple ki signatures around himself. Standing on the ship with him were fully armored soldiers all aiming their hands at Bardock. "Who are you?"

One of the soldiers chuckled. "You don't have what it takes to stand up to our Saiyan master."

_Another Saiyan?_ Bardock's eyes widened, then he looked around himself again. "So you're leader is a Saiyan?" He chuckled and flared up his ki aura again. Bardock phased out of sight, then phased back in. All of the surrounding soldiers fell face first on the snow-covered ship. Then, the snow stopped falling and Bardock was able to see again. The sky remained gray, but at least his field of vision was normal. Then from above, he heard a menacing laugh.

Bardock turned around to see a high cliff behind the ship. On top of the ship was a man wearing a white cloak with a hood. Shoulder pads that resembled PTO armor underneath it, a pink scouter worn over his left eye, and a voice that sent shivers down Bardock's spine.

"Greetings my dearest brother!" Said the cloaked man. "It's been so long, I thought I'd never see you again!"

Bardock's eyes turned white, his body froze in place. "You're... You're alive?..."

**xXxXxXx**

Sheamus stood in about three feet of snow, staring off into the distance. Gummo stood next to him, with snow up to the middle of his chest. Sheamus was breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry, but we had to get out of there." Gummo said.

"I know..." Sheamus said with a sigh. "I wonder what they want."

"Unfortunately, Bardock hit and broke through the window before we hit ground. I wonder where he is." Gummo added.

"I can sense him now." Sheamus said. "He took out those soldiers who shot us down."

"Is he by the ship?" Gummo asked.

"Yeah. He must have landed in the canyon." Sheamus groaned. "We flew all this way just to find out he didn't go far. Dammit Bardock."

Gummo scratched his chin and took note of the surrounding area. They stood between two large snow mounds that looked like humps on a camel's back. No foot prints to be found anywhere, and in the distance, a mountain. "I think our ship landed at the base of that mountain."

"I sense two power levels." Sheamus said. Gummo gave him a funny look and Sheamus nodded at it. "The other one is similar to Bardock. I've got a bad feeling about this." The gray in the sky began to clear up, revealing a blue sky behind it. "I'm going to assume this isn't Earth."

"We still had quite a ways to go." Gummo said. "Besides, Earth isn't completely covered by snow. Here, almost every part of the planet is covered with snow year round." Gummo shivered a little. "It's quite an odd planet, and I'm not sure if there's any life. Last PTO report said there wasn't."

"Everyone makes mistakes though." Said Sheamus, scratching his chin. He wondered for a moment what that other ki signature with Bardock was. The more possibilities he thought up, the more worried he got. "Alright, we need to head toward them." Gummo nodded in agreement. Sheamus knelt down and let Gummo climb on to his back, due to Gummo's lack of the ability to fly, stood up and then took off toward the crash site.

**xXxXxXx**

Bardock stood on top of the snow-covered ship staring up at the man who called Bardock "brother". The cloaked individual levitated and made his way down to the ship's roof. He landed softly in the snow, face to face with Bardock.

"It's been such a long time, dear brother." The man said, grinning widely.

Bardock's expression was one of frustration and resentment. Thoughts raced through his head like track cars reaching speeds of nearly two-hundred miles per hour. He examined the man's face under the hood. His skin tone was faded compared to Bardock's, a few locks of black hair hung in his face, and his smile was one that was both charming and menacing at the same time. The rest of his details were hidden under his hood, but just by what was visible, Bardock confirmed it; this man was Bardock's brother.

Bardock finally spoke after moments of silence. "I didn't expect to see you again."

"No one did." The man replied. "I got away from Frieza's twisted games while I could. It's a shame that most of our race had to die." Bardock hesitantly nodded in agreement. The man's grin faded. "What's the matter? Aren't you happy to see your big brother?"

"Last I heard, you were conquering planets left and right without Frieza's permission." Bardock said.

"That was also thirty years ago." Said the man with a chuckle. "I thought you died, that's what I heard over the PTO radios in my attack ball." The man cleared his throat as he waited for a response. He then spoke before Bardock could. "The only Saiyans I heard of surviving were Raditz, Prince Vegeta and Nappa."

"They were, but others got away as well." Said Bardock. He could tell he aroused interest from his brother. "Kakarot was sent away just before Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta."

The man chuckled once more and raised his fist to his mouth. "Ah yes, the legendary Super Saiyan. He's got quite the reputation now."

Bardock nodded, then continued. "Raditz and Nappa were killed. Sheamus is alive though. He saved my life." His brother nodded, then Bardock spoke again. "There's a couple of Saiyan twins wandering the galaxy, and both Princes Vegeta and Tarble live."

"Fuck those two fools." His brother spoke sternly. Bardock was slightly shocked. His brother continued, "King Vegeta always looked down on me. I was his top third-class, I should have been moved up in the rankings, maybe 2nd class, or even 1st, but King Vegeta shafted me each time he promoted warriors. My scouter picked up your power. It's about the same as mine, which is far superior to any of those first-class bastards anyway."

Bardock sighed and raised his arms to stretch. The crash landing left him aching all over, and he was worried for his son. While h stood there chattering with his brother, his son might be in danger. His thoughts were broken.

"What have you been doing , dear brother?" He asked. "Have you been taking over and destroying planets? Or have you chosen the..." He paused and chuckled, "... heroic path?"

Bardock reflected on what he could remember since waking up on Planet Transeki a few months earlier. Then he answered his brother. "I've been in a coma for thirty years. Only been awake for a couple of months." He noticed the shock that appeared on his brother's visible face. Then he looked down at his hands and clenched them shut. "Since then, Sheamus and I have taken out the last of the Planet-Trade Organization's bases. The only one left is Eyce."

"You don't plan on fighting him, do you?" His brother exclaimed, showing the first sign of compassion toward Bardock. Bardock looked up and nodded. His brother went on; "Even as strong as you've become, facing him would be a death wish!"

"I have to finish it off." Bardock replied. "With the deaths of Frieza and Cooler, Eyce has taken control. He might be the last one left, but knowing their ways, they could have an army assembled in a matter of days." The hooded man shook his covered head. "What is it?"

"Do as you wish, brother." He said, raising his right hand out of his cloak. "As much as I'd like to aid you, I cannot leave here. I'm considered a hero to the people who inhabit this planet."

Bardock's face lit up with interest. _My brother is a terror, why would anyone call him a hero?_ He thought. He just needed to know why. "Coming from our background, calling either of us heroes would seem illogical. Especially for you. You killed for the fun of it. It wasn't just a job for you..."

"Shut up, Bardock!" He shouted, cutting him off. His voice echoed throughout the canyon. "When I came here, I fought a group of renegade soldiers who were trying to enslave the people here. I killed them all and took off. But the inhabitants here found me, brought me food, gave me a place to stay, to get out of the cold. I live among them now. They've shown me the light in this universe, Bardock."

Bardock stared him in the eyes. The words escaping his brother's mouth seemed too good to be true. He didn't fully believe it, but he hadn't heard anything about his brother since waking up from his coma, so there had to be at least some truth to his words. "I'm glad." Bardock simply said.

"You saved me some work though Bardock." Said the hooded Saiyan. "Those guys that attacked you were searching for me. PTO soldiers sent to either retrieve me or kill me. I guess Frieza had files on all of those who betrayed him. I managed to lay low for thirty years. But they finally found me." He stretched with his hands above his head, revealing his muscular faded arms. Each had a black wrist guard on it. Then he placed his arms under his cloak once more.

Bardock looked down at the broken window he went flying through upon landing. "Looks like that's all that took damage."

"Here." Said his brother, who approached him. He scanned the damaged window, then aimed a hand at it. After a few moments, the window of the ship was repaired. Bardock looked at his brother in question, unable to believe what he just witnessed. "I'm not totally cold-hearted anymore." Then, his scouter picked up two approaching power levels. Bardock was able to sense them, and as he turned around, Sheamus and Gummo landed on the ship.

Sheamus reacted immediately to Bardock's brother's presence. "You." He said spitefully.

"Easy." Bardock said. "He just repaired our window, we can leave."

Gummo smiled widely. "Thank you good fellow." He said with a bow. The man nodded at him.

Sheamus looked at Bardock and shook his head. Then he lifted Gummo up on to his back again and descended through the ceiling door of the ship. Bardock watched them go inside, then he looked up and noticed his brother standing on the other side of the ship with his back turned.

"Bardock." He said, turning his head to face his brother. Bardock locked eyes with him. Then, his brother tossed something to him. Bardock caught it and looked at it; a seed.

"What's this?" He said as he examined the pale-green seed.

"That would be the last tree of the last guardian of this planet." His brother said. He turned the rest of his body to face Bardock. "This planet wasn't always covered in snow, brother."

"What happened?" Bardock asked, still staring at the strange seed he'd been tossed.

"A large meteor was on a collision course with this planet." The hooded man said. "The final guardian of this planet was unable to destroy it, so he used his life force to move the planet itself out-of-the-way. It caused a severe change in climate, and the entire planet became a giant snow ball. The guardian died, he didn't have enough energy to sustain his existence. Luckily the people of this world are able to adjust to any climate, so it didn't affect them much." He cleared his throat and continued. "Guardians here are selected by rank in their social tree. Once the guardian is at the end of his life, he chooses someone to take his place. The chosen one eats a fruit from the tree that grows from that seed, which gives he or she the magical power of the guardians. There was once a forest filled with these trees, but when the guardian moved the planet, the forest perished. The last guardian was able to save a seed and pass it down to his people right before he died."

"And since this planet is a frozen wasteland, the seed can't take root and grow." Bardock said.

"Exactly." He replied. "They gave it to me because I promised them I'd find a planet for it to grow on, return with a fruit so that a new guardian could rise, and move the planet back where it once was. I haven't had any luck as you can see."

Bardock looked at the seed once more, then back to his brother. _He's really turned his life around. I'm surprised._

"It's about the size of an average tree on an average planet." His brother said. "It doesn't look any different from a normal tree either. I'm sure you know of somewhere to plant it."

Bardock looked up and thought for a few moments. "I have a few ideas." He replied. He placed the seed in one of his pockets.

"Thank you Bardock." Said his brother. He turned away from Bardock. "I have to spread the news, good luck." He took to the sky and flew up to the top of the cliff he stood on before, then took his hood down revealing a hair style almost identical to Bardock's. It was a little more messy, but anyone who didn't know better wouldn't be able to tell the difference between them. He turned and looked down at Bardock, who had a smile on his face.

"Don't worry, Turles..." Bardock said, "I'll make sure this seed finds a home." Bardock then jumped down into the ship. Soon after, the door closed and the ship powered up. It began to levitate, and quickly took to the sky.

Turles stood and watched at the saucer got smaller and smaller as it flew away. He chuckled evilly. "I hope you do, Bardock... And once you do, you'll realize how much of a fool you are for trusting my word." Turles put his hood back on and phased out of sight.

**xXxXxXx**

Things on Planet Transeki had remained peaceful since Bardock and Sheamus left. Elder Takomi sat with the village's children in the center of town, telling them stories passed down to him from his own elders. Another man approached him, same football shaped head, a darker shade of yellow for his skin tone, tighter skin than Takomi's, and black mowhawk-like hair.

"Father." He said to Takomi.

"My dearest son Ronnie, how's the wife and kids." Takomi asked with a smile.

"They're fine. The kids are at their lessons." Ronnie replied. They exchanged smiles, but then a noise they heard from the sky caught their attention. They both looked up and saw a saucer approaching.

"Bardock and Sheamus must be back." Takomi said. "But why so soon?" His son shrugged his shoulders. The ship was approaching fast. Eventually, it landed softly about half a mile away from the center of town.

"Let's go greet them I say." Ronnie said.

"Good idea my son." Takomi smiled. "Run along children, Ronnie and I have some work to do." The children all nodded and ran off through town, letting Ronnie and Takomi walk peacefully toward the landing site. After a good ten minutes, they had reached the ship. It landed in a large section of the yellow-brick street, fitting nicely between the houses and buildings around it.

The ship seemed different though. It wasn't as big as the one Bardock and Sheamus had left in. There were less windows as well, and these windows were tinted purple rather than plain transparent windows. The lower hatch of the ship opened and a bright light shone down from the entrance.

"Bardock, Sheamus! Welcome back my friends!" Takomi said. There was no answer. A few other village members gathered around Takomi and Ronnie. Ronnie took a few steps toward the ship, hoping to escort them off of the ship, but something was wrong. Takomi could feel something was wrong, then a thought hit him. "Ronnie stop!" He shouted.

Ronnie stopped and looked back at his father with worry. "Dad, what is it?" Then, quicker than the blink of an eye, Ronnie was lying face first on the brick road, blood pooling up under his torso. A small hole was visible from the center of his back, where his heart was on the other side.

"Ronnie!" Takomi shouted, running toward his downed son.

"If you don't want to die, I suggest you not take another step." A voice called from the ship. Takomi slowly looked up to the hatch and saw a black figure standing in the light. A short, slender figure, taller than his people, but shorter than Bardock and Sheamus, who stood at the same height. The head appeared to be bald, and it appeared to be wearing shoulder and hip pads.

"You..." Takomi recognized the shape he saw. "You're a PTO soldier aren't you?" He said, fear evident in his voice.

"Close enough..." The voice replied. With a light chuckle, the voice spoke again. "I'm their leader..."

**xXxXxXx**

Bardock sat back in one of the chairs in the control room. He continued to examine this seed his brother, Turles, had tossed to him. _Saving a nearly extinct race... Do I really buy it?_ He thought to himself.

Sheamus peered over Gummo's shoulder as he set coordinates for Earth, but he was cut off when a female voice sounded over the intercom. "Fellow Planet-Trade Ship detected."

"What?" Bardock said, hopping out of the chair and putting the seed in his pocket. He ran over to the control panel next to Gummo and looked at the screen. "Where? This can't be happening right now."

"I'll pinpoint it, just hold on a sec." Said Gummo, quickly typing on the keyboard.

"Hopefully it's not too far out." Sheamus said. "I want to meet Bardock's son."

"Be careful what you wish for." Bardock retorted.

Minutes passed while the computer scanned the area for the PTO ship it detected. Bardock, Sheamus and Gummo didn't move at all. They waited with anticipation, then a yellowish planet appeared on the screen, a name above it.

"Transeki... you've gotta kidding me!" Bardock yelled. The computer beeped a few times, and a photograph appeared on the screen, a face. Bardock froze momentarily. The eyes, the face, the cold, menacing grin. Then his name appeared on the screen above the face. "Lord Eyce... Shit!" Bardock yelled, slamming his fist into the wall beside him.

Sheamus watched him, then looked back at the screen. "Gummo, we must go to Transeki."

"If Eyce finds out I defected, I'm dead." Gummo said in fear.

Bardock rested a hand on Gummo's shoulder. "Gummo, when we get there, Eyce is a dead man." Gummo smiled lightly and punched in a few things on the keyboard, then the female voice sounded again.

"Rerouting course. Destination, Planet Transeki."

Bardock, Sheamus and Gummo all looked at the face of Eyce, the enemy, the last tyrant of the Cold family, and the final part of the Planet Trade Organization.

**The enemy has revealed it's ugly face, as Eyce has landed on Planet Transeki. But there's more in store for the trio of Bardock, Sheamus and Gummo. Bardock's brother Turles is alive, and it looks like he's up to no good. Will Bardock be able to defeat Eyce and make it to Planet Earth in one peace? Find out more in the future of Dragon Ball ZGX!**

**A/N: I'm sorry for the late update. I recently moved and do not have internet at my house. But fear not, I will continue to update whenever I can, thanks for the support and keep reading! Please review as well, I'd love to know what you're all thinking!**

**Till next time...**


	7. The Mutual Friend

**Dragon Ball ZGX**

**Rated T: Blood, Cursing, Suggestive themes.**

**Description: Bardock awakens on an unknown planet, finding himself to be alive and well. He runs into another Saiyan on the planet who explains that the natives of the planet have been taking care of himself and Bardock, and that a small handful of Saiyans besides Raditz, Nappa and Prince Vegeta, the Saiyans Frieza had kept for himself, have managed to survive Frieza's attack on Planet Vegeta. He also learns that he's been in a coma for thirty years. How will this affect things, will yet another alteration take place in this timeline? Another change to further throw things off course?**

**Act 1: Planet Trade Organizaton Saga**

**Chapter 7: The Mutual Friend**

**On Earth, four days remain until May 12th, the day the Androids are supposed to appear. As Trunks said, the Androids are supposed to kill all of the Z Warriors with the exception of Gohan, who eventually turns into a Super Saiyan, but is killed anyway. This information worries them, and on top of that, they have no idea what's going on in space. It could potentially change EVERYTHING as we know it...**

Takomi's village on Transeki had went from a beautiful prosperous town to a property under the control of Frieza's son, Eyce. Many of the structures were damaged due to the attacks from Eyce's men. His unit wore full body armor and helmets with built-in scouters. The villagers were being held hostage on the streets while Eyce conducted torture routines on Takomi within his ship.

"Again..." Said Eyce.

Takomi was shackled to a wall with electrical wires hooked up to him, and on command, an electrical charge was sent through Takomi's body. A small, dark room with non-see-through windows, closets full of torture devices, and a comfortable chair for Eyce to sit in. Eyce wasn't amused though, the information he wanted wasn't coming out of Takomi.

"Talk, old man." Eyce said impatiently. "We've been doing this on and off for six days, where are the Transekian Plates?"

"Eyce..." Takomi said before hacking up saliva and mucus. He spat it on the floor in the same spot he'd been throwing up and spitting in for the last six days. "I'm telling you the truth, I don't know where they are... My ancestor sent them away and didn't tell anyone where." Though Takomi wasn't breaking, he knew if it kept up, he'd either give in and tell the truth, or die.

Eyce sat back dissatisfied by Takomi's words. One of his men stood next to a lever on the wall and looked at Eyce. "Shall I shock him again?"

"That won't be necessary." Eyce said, surprising Takomi. Eyce stood up and cracked his neck. "Fine, if you truly don't know where they are, then tell me this..." Eyce frowned and stared Takomi in the eyes. "Where are the Saiyans responsible for destroying the last few branches of the Planet Trade Organization?"

Takomi's eyes bulged, he knew that Eyce was looking for Bardock and Sheamus, but he didn't know where they were, or more so, why they hadn't returned to stop Eyce yet. But he knew that telling him the truth wouldn't do him any good because Eyce simply wouldn't believe him. It was hopeless though, he thought about giving them a bogus location, but knew that if Bardock and Sheamus didn't get back before Eyce did, that Takomi was a dead man. Then he thought about his son and how Eyce mercilessly killed him upon his arrival. At the same time he felt anger and sadness, and because he himself couldn't fight off Eyce, it was either lie or continue to get tortured.

Eyce grew more impatient as he waited for an answer. "Guard, shock him again."

The guard went to pull the lever, but then the door of the torture chamber opened up and another one of Eyce's men entered. "Sir, thirty of our men have just been wiped out!"

"What?" Eyce replied, turning to face his guard. "How?"

"One of our men was shot dead, and when the rest of that team went to investigate, they were all defeated with ease..."

"How many assailants?" Eyce asked.

"Two." His guard replied.

Eyce slowly turned his head to the shackled Takomi. Takomi sighed and nodded. Then Eyce turned around and smiled. "The Saiyans are here."

**xXxXxXx**

In the village, many of Eyce's men were either unconscious or dead, and the villagers held captive had been set free. Bardock and Sheamus were busy fighting off the last of the invaders.

"Get back here you bastard!" Bardock yelled as he chased one of Eyce's men through the air. He cocked an arm back and charged a blue ki blast. Then he launched it at the guard. The blast traveled quickly and struck the guard, sending him flying toward the ground. Bardock stopped and floated as he watched the soldier hit the ground.

"I think that's the last of them." Sheamus said as he joined Bardock in the air. They both nodded as they looked upon Eyce's ship where it landed. Some of the surrounding houses and other buildings had been damaged badly. A line of soldiers stood on top of the Planet Trade ship, six in total, fully armored complete with helmets, aiming their blasters at them.

"So, how should we approach this?" Sheamus asked, turning his head to his friend and partner.

After a brief silence, Bardock spoke. "We plow right through." He looked at Sheamus and nodded, then back down at the soldiers and the ship. The duo phased out and appeared on the ship, standing behind the line of soldiers. They all slowly turned to face the Saiyan duo.

One of the soliders fired at Bardock. Bardock deflected the blast with ease and smirked. Though his face was covered by a helmet with dark tinted glass, Bardock could sense his fear. Then out of nowhere, the soldier was sent flying through the air, Bardock standing in his place. Then, he launched a large blue ki blast at him, destroying him on impact.

The rest of the soldiers were quivering, the ease that Bardock destroyed one of them with frightened them, but they were loyal soldiers, and by no means could escape without facing death later on. One of the soldiers shouted. "Men, shoot these sons of bitches!" Following the order, all of the remaining soldiers started shooting at Bardock and Sheamus. Each blast was deflected with ease by both warriors.

"It's pointless!" A chilling voice called out, echoing for seemingly miles around. The soldiers stopped firing and turned their attention to the center of the ship. Bardock and Sheamus both turned as well, and froze in shock at the sight. An alien floated above the roof entrance of the ship as it closed. Once the door sealed shut, he landed and stood there with his hands behind his back. His bald head complete with a red dome, white skin, red PTO armor with black shoulder pads, leg pads and a stomach pad, and a few red sections on his arms and legs.

The sight of Eyce gave Bardock flashbacks of his attempt to stop Frieza from destroying Planet Vegeta, and of his visions showing his son Kakarot's battle with Frieza on the dying Planet Namek. _This is Eyce? He looks just like Frieza did in the vision, it has to be his son. No question._ Then, the doubt that Bardock had been trying to suppress resurfaced. _I can't do it... I can't fight him. I can sense his power, it's incredible!_ One of Bardock's eyes started twitching.

Eyce shot a look at the soldier furthest to his left. "Do you really think it's worth it to fight them? You saw what they can do."

"But Lord Eyce..." One of them said, approaching Eyce. A beam struck the soldier in the chest and exited through his back. The soldier looked down at the wound slowly, which started to bleed out onto his armor, then back up at Eyce. "Why..." The soldier dropped to his knees and coughed violently, then fell face first on the ship, dead.

Eyce stood with his left pointer finger extended, a red orb no bigger than the point of his finger flickering until it faded. "Foolish soldier." The other soldiers shook in fear, having just witnessed a comrade die at the hand of their Lord.

Bardock watched as well, growing angry with the alien for his actions. _He's just like Frieza..._ His rage built slowly, and Sheamus knew what was coming. Bardock's eyes twitched more, his body shook, and his teeth chattered. The sickening smirk on the face of Eyce as he looked down at his own soldier caused Bardock to snap. "You're just like your father, aren't you?" He shouted. Eyce's smirk faded as he turned his head to Bardock. "Exterminating your own men, just like Frieza."

Eyce hissed at Bardock's comment. "You're the Saiyans responsible for destroying my Planet Trade Organization." Eyce clenched his fists and growled. "I didn't realize there were more Saiyans besides the ones father spared, and of course the Super Saiyan that killed him."

"Yep, that'd be us, fella." Sheamus said with a grin. "So, you're the one."

"I'd assume you mean the one that's holding the PTO together." Eyce closed his eyes and grinned. "Yes," He opened his eyes, "I am in fact the leader of the PTO, or what's left of it." Eyce looked over to his men. "Disappear before I kill the rest of you."

"That's exactly what I'm talking about!" Bardock snapped. "You only use them to do your dirty work, just like your father did to us." Eyce looked over to Bardock, who's face was turning red from the anger flowing with his blood. "All you care about is power."

Eyce was interested in Bardock, he seemed familiar somehow. _This Saiyan seems familiar._.. he thought,_ I can't say the same for the other one..._ referring to Sheamus. He pondered for a few moments, trying to figure out why Bardock seemed so familiar to him. Then, a possibility entered his mind. _It can't be. Is he the Saiyan that opposed father when he destroyed Planet Vegeta?_ Bardock's expression was a stern one, Sheamus' as well. Eyce shot a look of interest in Bardock's direction. "You..."

Bardock huffed. "What?"

"Are you Bardock?" Eyce asked as his rubbed his chin.

"I am. What of it?" Bardock replied harshly.

"How did you survive?" Eyce said. Bardock looked at Sheamus , then back at Eyce. Eyce spoke again. "Planet Vegeta, my father destroyed it. I overheard mother speaking of it when I was a boy, how a Saiyan showed complete delusion as he tried to defend his planet from destruction and was the first one caught in father's feared Supernova attack... A Saiyan named Bardock." He paused and placed his hands on his hips, "How did you survive that?"

"Sir." One of the remaining soldiers said. Eyce simply raised his hand, extended his finger and shot a hole right through him.

"Do no interrupt me." Eyce said in a cold, dark manner.

"You're just a monster." Bardock said, clenching his fists.

Eyce looked at Bardock again and let out a low growl. "Not gonna answer me? That's fine." Eyce vanished, and Bardock was immediately sent flying through the air. He struck a building not too far from the ship. Eyce stood next to Sheamus with a grin. "You're next." He whipped Sheamus in the face with his tail, sending him flying off of the ship and into another building. Eyce shook his head. "I was expecting more of a fight out of you. You managed to escape Planet Vegeta without any problems."

"Trust me..." A voice said behind Eyce. Eyce turned quickly to discover that Bardock stood behind him without any scratches or bruises. His arms were crossed and a smirk grew across his face. "If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get." Bardock then punched Eyce in the face, and again in the stomach. Then he spun and went for a kick, but Eyce ducked it and used his own leg to sweep Bardock off of his other foot. Bardock used a hand to break his fall and launch himself into the air. He quickly turned and fired a ki blast at Eyce.

Eyce deflected the blast and flew into the air after Bardock. Bardock fired another ki blast at Eyce but Eyce caught it and sent it back, catching Bardock in the face. He started to drop fast, Eyce stopped and watched him with a smirk. Before he struck the ground, Bardock vanished again. "What the... Where did he go?" Eyce looked around, trying to locate the Saiyan.

"Back here fella." Said a different voice. Eyce turned around and saw Sheamus holding Bardock in his arms. He set Bardock down and patted his face. "You alright?"

Bardock shook his head and coughed, then looked up at Eyce. "Feel that?" Bardock asked, standing up and cracking his back.

"His power is incredible." Sheamus said. "He's stronger than both of us combined."

"I was hoping we would have had more time to train. Those Transekian Plates would have come in handy." Bardock sighed.

Eyce slowly lowered himself to the ground and looked at the Saiyan duo. "So the old man lied to me after all." Sheamus and Bardock looked at him in shock. Eyce chuckled. "He's tough, but why lie and suffer for six days."

"What have you done with Takomi?" Bardock said with rage swelling up.

"He's inside the ship. And once you tell me where the Transekian Plates are, I will go inside and kill him."

"No you won't!" Bardock rushed the tyrant, but Eyce quickly knee'd him in the gut. Bardock's pupils turned white and he coughed up some blood, then dropped on the ground stomach first.

Eyce looked to Sheamus and started walking toward him. "Where are the Transekian Plates, Saiyan?"

"Why do you want them?" Sheamus replied, standing firmly. Eyce approached him slowly. "What is it you seek?"

Eyce stopped and took a deep breath. "The sacred room. It is said that it's a magic room that unleashes the inner most power of any individual who steps inside of it." Eyce grinned, but before he could continue, he heard the groans and grunts of the injured Saiyan behind him.

"Like I said," Bardock said as he held his stomach in pain, "You are just like your father, a merciless tyrant obsessed with power, greedy to the core!"

"You fool, if you knew who I was you'd know that I am NOTHING like my father!" Eyce vanished, then appeared in front of Bardock. He quickly struck him with an uppercut, knocking him back to the ground. Eyce stood over him infuriated. "How dare you compare me to him, that piece of shit deserved what he got, death at the hands of the Super Saiyan he feared!"

Bardock wiped his mouth off and looked up at the enraged Eyce in complete confusion. Sheamus as well looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

Eyce turned to Sheamus and vanished again. He reappeared behind Sheamus and struck him in the kidney area with his tail, sending him flying toward Bardock. Sheamus collided with his comrade and they rolled about ten feet back toward the ship. Once settled, the two helped each other up and dusted off. Eyce approached them both. "He wasn't much of a father. Evil to the core he was, sickening to look at, more so to speak with. I often wondered why mother dealt with his fucking bullshit." Eyce stopped and brushed off his armor, cracked his neck, then placed both hands behind his back. "Excuse my language, fellows, I don't often lose my composure like that. It's just that... Well, my father, Lord Frieza, is a touchy subject for me. And I understand your hatred for the man, as the feeling is mutual."

Bardock scratched his chin. "You're not making much sense."

"My apologies." Eyce replied. "Well then, I'll start from the beginning." He cleared his throat and began. "The Planet Trade Organization was the creation of an ancestor of mine, and through the years it has grown into a universal power. The business was dirty, but that's all my family has ever been involved in; the conquering and selling of planets. However, when my father was handed the keys, everything changed. My father was never around for me. I was raised by my mother, and sometimes my Uncle Cooler would be around. Father was addicted to conquering and destroying planets, he was amused by the sight of dying planets far more than anyone else was. That's what started my hatred for him. What pushed it was the one time he came home... Mother told me I'd get to see daddy, and I was so excited... but when he got home... things were not quite what I had hoped for..."

**Flashback:**

_The sky was a pinkish-purple color, few clouds crossed the sky. A huge, dome-like house sat on top of a hill just outside of the capital city of Frieza's home world. A female walked through a garden full of purple, pink, red and orange plants, on a path that led to a large landing pad. She had a bald head with a pink dome, pink lips, red eyes, natural white armor covering her breasts and shoulders, her natural skin was pink. White armor wrapped around her waist and her tail, her legs down to her calves were her skin, her calves and feet were armor-plated, as were her forearms and hands._

_A small boy with red domes, white armor, and black angled horns on his head walked beside her, smiling and laughing. "I can't wait, Daddy's coming home!"_

_The woman smiled at the boy and spoke. "Yes, Eyce, Daddy will be home shortly, and we can all have fun!"_

_The two continued until they reached the landing pad. It was a big square held up by iron beams. The center was black with a large circle in the middle. They climbed the stairs along the side of the landing pad and waited for Frieza's ship. After a few minutes, the ship appeared above them and slowly lowered to the landing pad. A few moments later, the door on the bottom opened up and a staircase lowered from it. Young Eyce smiled and a figure appeared walking down the stairs of the ship. The woman smiled as well and walked ahead of the boy._

_Frieza, in his base form and signature purple armor, stepped from the stairs and the door closed behind him. He smiled at his wife, and she smiled back. Then he looked down at Eyce, who had a huge smile on his face. Frieza's smile faded slowly, and he looked back to his wife. "Who's the brat?"_

_His wife's eyes shot open out of shock. She looked back at her son to see the look of devastation that was growing on his face. Then she looked back at Frieza. "That 'brat' is our son, thank you!" She snapped._

_Frieza looked at him again, then at her. "We have a child?" Silence followed._

_Eyce had tears developing, and soon started bawling. He turned and ran down the stairs, through the garden and into the house, slamming the door behind him..._

_**Three Hours Later:**_

_Eyce sat in his room, tears still flowing from his eyes. He hadn't spoken a word to his mother in hours, and he hadn't heard his father's voice either. Then, he heard the sound of the door opening, then closing._

_"Where are you?" It was Frieza's voice._

_"Oh, you finally come inside?" Said the woman. Eyce hopped off his bed and rushed to his bedroom door. He rested his head against it to hear what was being said on the other side._

_"What are you talking about?" Frieza asked._

_"Are you serious right now?" She yelled. "I can't believe you, you and your Planet Trade Organization. That's all you care about, for fuck sake you don't even remember your own son? Are you kidding me?"_

_"Shut up woman!" He demanded._

_"Don't tell me to shut up, Frieza!" She replied. "You seriously need to open your eyes and look around! You have a wife and a son, a son that, mind you, you haven't seen since his birth day six years ago! Your precious PTO takes up all of your fucking time, Frieza. The last time you came home, you left five minutes later and didn't even see Eyce, you didn't even ask about him!"_

_Eyce could feel tears building again. He tried his hardest to keep them in so he could listen without being caught. He grew angrier and angrier with each word his father spoke._

_"This is my life!" Frieza shouted back. "This is my empire! I'm doing this for you, for Eyce, for everyone on this planet!"_

_"You didn't even remember our child, and you say this is for us?" Eyce's mother grew more furious with Frieza. "You care only about your empire, only about you, the majority of your family hates you, Frieza! Your brother hating you most!"_

_"Cooler doesn't mean a damn thing to me!"_

_"That's the problem! You do not care! Don't you get it?"_

_"Enough!" The sound of a ki blast and an explosion echoed through the house, and was followed by the moans of pain of Eyce's mother. "You never learn, do you, bitch? I'm leaving... I have work to do." The sound of the door slamming followed._

_Eyce quickly bolted out of his room and saw that the main hallway was smoldering, black and smoking. At the end of the hall, he spotted his mother against a black wall, her body smoking. He started crying as he ran up to her. "Mommy! Are you okay?"_

_"Son... I'll be okay..." She said, "This isn't the first time this has happened..."_

_"He's a monster..." Eyce said. "I swear... One day, I will kill him."_

_"Eyce." His mother said, touching his arm._

_Eyce pulled his arm away and scowled. "I hate him, he will die."_

**Flashback End:**

"From that day on, I've harbored a hatred for my father." Eyce said, his fists trembling behind his back. "Unfortunately, the Super Saiyan killed him before I could, then killed my grandfather and uncle as well."

"If all you wanted was to kill Frieza, why are you still killing, clearing and selling planets?" Bardock asked.

Eyce frowned. "Because, mother wasn't against the business, she was against how father approached it. My father is the reason she hates the PTO, but she respects that I am rebuilding it in my image... Or at least I was until you two destroyed everything!"

"It's wrong!" Sheamus shouted. "How would you feel if someone went to your home planet and enslaved or killed off your entire race?"

"It's my family trade." Eyce said, closing his eyes. "Just because I hate my father doesn't mean I hate the trade." He opened his eyes and let out a quick shout. A light red ki aura appeared around him. His armor started to crack, then it broke apart and flew off his body. He did in fact look just like Frieza in his final form, with red where Frieza was purple. His aura condensed around his body and he sighed.

"So I guess you still want a fight?" Sheamus asked, raising his aura as well.

"But of course." Eyce said, "You two have opposed me and destroyed my organization, so now I'm going to beat the information I want out of you."

"Damn." Bardock said, "If only Kakarot had known..."

Eyce looked at Bardock and approached him. "Who is this 'Kakarot' you speak of?"

"Kakarot is my son." Bardock replied. A grin grew across his face. Eyce stopped in front of him. "He's the Super Saiyan that defeated your family!" Eyce's eyes widened and Bardock caught him with a surprise right hook to the face, sending Eyce flying back and landing on his neck. Eyce was able to roll through it and get to his feet quickly but Bardock appeared right in front of him and kicked him into the air, then Bardock flew up after him.

Eyce rolled through again and caught himself in the air, Bardock quickly approaching. Eyce raised a hand over his head and generated a large red ki blast, then fired it down at Bardock. Bardock stopped and fired a blast of his own, a blue one, toward Eyce's attack. The two collided and exploded, creating a cloud of smoke between the warriors. Eyce looked down at the smoke, expecting Bardock to fly through, but instead, he felt two fists smash the back of his head and he flew toward the ground. Bardock floated with his hands clasped together.

Eyce spread out his arms and legs and stopped his descent. Then he turned and looked up at Bardock, falling into his thoughts. _His son is the legendary Super Saiyan. How is it possible that his son achieved it but he himself did not?_ His train of thought was broken as he felt intense heat buidling up behind him. He turned around to see a large yellow ki blast approaching. He raised an arm and deflected the blast far away. Sheamus stood on the ground with one his right hand extended and his left around his right wrist.

"Ah, so you like to play dirty?" Eyce said with a grin.

"All's fair in love and war." Sheamus replied with a wide smile. Sheamus then took to the sky. He stopped when he reached Eyce's elevation. Sheamus looked up and locked eyes with Bardock for a moment. Bardock gave him a nod as if they had a plan. Then he looked down at Eyce. "Ready?"

"More than ever." Eyce closed his eyes, then turned and launched a blast up toward Bardock. Bardock fired a ki blast back and destroyed Eyce's attack, then Sheamus kneed Eyce in the lower back. His eyes turned white, then Sheamus grabbed his tail and swung him toward the ground.

Sheamus follwed him down. Eyce landed and sprung himself back into the air toward Sheamus. They engaged in a fierce battle, throwing hard punches and kicks at one another that were each blocked, dodged and countered. After a few moments of battle, they both phased out. Loud bangs echoed throughout the area, and the shock waves could be seen in the air. They were moving so fast, the Transekian people couldn't track it.

**xXxXxXx**

Takomi watched the few soldiers in the torture room with him. One paced back and forth while the other sat in his chair. "You guys really think he'll like your slacking?" Takomi said.

"Shut the hell up." The soldier in the seat said. "Our orders are to keep an eye on you, and you're not going anywhere."

Silence followed for a few moments. Then, the muffled sound of an explosion and soldiers screaming traveled through the walls. "What the hell?" The pacing guard said, looking at the seated one.

"Check it out."

The soldier walked over to the door and opened it. He stepped back, then an explosion sent him across the room.

"What the?" The other guard sprang out of the chair and looked out the door.

"Hi. I'm looking for Takomi." Bardock stood with a crooked grin across his face. The guard stepped back and Bardock rushed him, elbowing him in the glass cover of his helmet, breaking it and sending him into the wall as well.

Takomi's face lit up. "Bardock!" Bardock rushed over to him and broke each shackle with a hard punch. Takomi dropped to the floor and inhaled deeply, then he stood up.

"Are you okay?" Bardock knelt down and placed his hands on Takomi's shoulders.

"I'm okay now. That Eyce is wicked." Takomi said, still smiling. "He kept asking where you and Sheamus were, and where the Transekian Plates are hidden. But I didn't crack... I was about to though, then you showed up."

"Thanks for holding on. But we have to get out of this ship. Come on, get on my back." Bardock helped Takomi up onto his back, then he stood up and ran out of the torture room. Bardock ran as fast as he could in the direction he came from. There weren't any guards left on the ship, making it an easier exit. Takomi coughed and then shook his head. "What's the matter?" Bardock asked.

"Eyce..." Takomi paused and gritted his teeth. "He killed my son."

**xXxXxXx**

It sounded like fireworks, the speed at which Sheamus and Eyce traded blows was phenomenal. One last bang threw Sheamus toward a brick road and he crashed hard, breaking the bricks apart and sending them everywhere.

Eyce hovered with his arms crossed and an evil smirk on his face. "Good fight, but it seems as though I have won." He closed his eyes and chuckled, but a loud explosion disrupted him. He turned to see that his ship was up in flames. Most of it was destroyed, pieces of it fell from the fireball either smoking or in flames as well. "My ship..."

Bardock stood in front of the wreckage with his arms crossed. "You're a heartless murderer." Eyce simply stared at Bardock, who wasn't done yet. "You invade yet another planet, and take yet another life. Takomi's son didn't deserve that!"

"Oh so he told you? How touching." Eyce mocked. He uncrossed his arms and raised a hand over his head. Then he generated a large red ki orb. "That was quite clever of you, having your friend distract me while you went in to save the old man, then destroy my ship... But it's okay. You've been traveling in a Planet Trade ship just like mine. Once I kill you, I'll just use that one."

"You're not going anywhere!" Sheamus flew quickly toward Eyce and kneed him in the spine. Eyce's ki blast vanished, then Sheamus locked him in a sleeper hold. "You're a monster. I don't care about your life story and your tragedy. You inherited your family's sick love of killing and destroying, and you too must die!"

Eyce used his tail and whipped Sheamus in the back, making him release his hold. Then he kicked Sheamus in the face. Bardock rushed up to them and elbowed Eyce in the back of the head. Eyce came back with a tail-whip to Bardock's gut. Then, all three of the warriors started battling. Sheamus and Bardock teaming up against Eyce.

On top of a building in the distance, Takomi watched the battle with his hands behind his back. He hummed as he watched the fight ensue. Then, a voice entered his mind, speaking to him through telepathy.

_Why haven't you told them the truth yet?_ The voice asked.

Takomi pondered on the question for a moment, then he closed his eyes. _If I tell them, then I'm sure others will find out, and more unwanted guests will threaten our planet._

_Look. You and I both know that these two Saiyans being alive is completely unexpected. Add Frieza's son to the mix, and you have a recipe for universal catastrophie._

Takomi opened his eyes and watched the battle some more, then replied. _Yes, but from the looks of it, Bardock and Sheamus might just stop Eyce._

_And what happens if they don't? Eyce goes on to collect the Transekian Plates, enters the room and places them in the appropriate slots, and discovers what that room truly hides._

Takomi nodded. _It's not a complete lie though and you know it. The mystic energy will bring out their hidden power, they don't have to know where it comes from though. It's best that way._

_I don't think you trust them._ The voice replied. Takomi closed his eyes but didn't respond. The voice continued. _Bardock has truly changed since he attempted to stop Frieza, and since he's been awake, he's developed more appreciation for life. He's never met his son once and he's becoming more and more like him each day._

_And what about Sheamus?_ Takomi asked.

_You've been training him for thirty years while Bardock has been in a coma. You've seen how gentle Sheamus is._

_I guess you're right... It's just... My son..._ A few tears fell from Takomi's eyes from the memory of watching Eyce kill his son.

_That's why you tell them the truth, gather the plates..._ Replied the voice.

Takomi sighed and remained silent. A loud bang caught his attention and he looked out at the battle. He was the only one who could keep track of their movements. He huffed and nodded his head. _Tell Kami to have them ready... I'm sure the Saiyans will retrieve them when they're finished with Eyce._

**To Be Continued...**

**Please Review!**


End file.
